Laugh with me
by Himitsu-Keeper
Summary: [Armada] My first fanfic ever! It is about my OC Mischief and a human named Anna, how they get their lives changed by the Decepticons. [violenc and swearing in latercomming chapters]
1. Chapter 1

**Diclamer:** I don't own Transformer (sadly enough) But I can be as mean as anyother fan out there >:3 The sad thing is that there will be a human in this fic. Mein peronal;I **hate** people in TF fics but I guess I don't always follow my own mind and rules... shrugs

And bare with me for errors and miss spellings!

polite bow

Thank you! w

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 

_Junk Hunt_

Okay now what will the junk yard bring today? There could always be spare parts that could be used. The fun part of the week was now. The junk yard was opened once a week and today was the day.

Anna packed her black leather bag with necessary things; a flash light, screwdriver and other things she could use while looking for spare parts for her mechanic works she made on her free time after and before school.

Looking in her drawers for her keys she finally found them in the drawer in the middle under a pair of sox.

"Ha ha!" she laughed and put her keys in the small inner pocket in her bag. "Yes, I hope someone have left a TV or a cool machine they could not fix!" Anna laughed and picked up her keys. "And -_gasp_- may I even think of it… A car!"

She threw her bag up on her back and with high hopes and the biggest grin on her lips, she walked out from the apartment and slammed loudly in door when she left for her treasure hunt!

Anna was an eighteen year old girl with a big interest in mechanics. When she found out how fun it was with sparkles when two cables met each other!

Her blond hair was hold up by in the hole behind the green cap she was wearing. And the blue jeans shirt she was wearing, you might think it had seen the last of its life, but as long as it was comfortable, Anna didn't mind wearing it, and of course she had a pair of black jeans so that dirt would not be so visible on them!

Anna lived with her grandpa in a big apartment in the middle of a small community not so far away from the big city.

The sun was warm and a small wind was blowing through the trees that were planted on the pavements as decorations so the cold cement jungle would get a touch of some colour.

People was casting an eye on Anna when she passed by them on her bike.

"Move people! I'm in a hurry!" she said and jumped out on the road and biked along with the cars.

"Hey watch it, brat!" some people yelled after her and was waving fists after her and cars honked when she as an answer smiled and stuck out her tongue at the drivers she biked by.

She looked over her shoulder if there were any cars near behind her. No, no cars and she biked straight across the street over to some stair and down a long stair that by it's end a big market started. You could hear people yell to come to their stand and get their vegetables at his or hers stand.

Anna stopped down the stairs and jumped of her bike and walked over to a small stand at the nearest corner that appeared to be a fruit stand.

She stopped at a fruit stand and looked over the fruits that was offered and pointed at a yellow apple. They are the sweetest ones and so easy to bit in too, not to hard or to soft.

"This one please," she smiled and picked the apple up. "Thank you… and put that up on me and I'll pay next week!"

The sales man that was used to see Anna smiled and waved after her. He knew that she always paid once a week so it was no problem.

"Okay Anna," the salesman yelled when and waved after the blond girl when she continued biking toward the junk yard.

-------------------

Ah, finally at "Joe's Junk Yard", that was surrounded by a high fence, There was big heaps of junk –some was even higher then the small house –that was all about to fall in to a heap itself- that was by the entrance. On the short end -pointing to the north- that was far away, there was a river, though with no good fishing but still very beautiful. One the east side of the yard was a huge, thick forest, nothing special, but hey, it is a forest.

Anna threw her bag on the ground, opened it and pulled out a pair of working gloves that was very used -like the old shirt Anna was wearing- maybe it was time to get a new pair of those too. Nah… Do that later she thought and threw the bag up on her back again and pulled the gloves over her hands and punched the air with one of her fists.

"Okay, working time!"

And with what could have been mistaken for a jump she practical dove in to all the junk to find all the treasures that was buried.

She crawled through tunnels that were made by coincidence when the junk was thrown or trucked and they were perfect for her search. She found a small pipe

"Ah what have we here?" she held it up and looked through it. "Nah…!" and threw it away again.

As time flew there was no treasure found. Anna sighed and sat down on a steady piece of junk. "Why can't people throw away stuff that I need?" She sighed deeper and leaned her head in her hands.

_"How's it going down there?"_ a voice was hear and Anna's head peeked up from a car tire.

She saw a old man with a green cap over his while long hair and he was wearing a dirty orange overall and he was leaning on a stick

"Do you find anything useful?

"Nah… nothing…" Anna shocked her head and scratched her cheek. "No one has turned in a car or something bigger then a dishwasher?" she asked hopefully.

The old man scratched the back of his head and thought for a while.

"Hmm not that I can remember but… something strange happened last night…" he seemed to fall in deep thought.

Joe was this kind of old man that can talk about something and the all of a sudden just change the subject and talk about other stuff.

"Wait, I come over to you," Anna waved and crawled up and over all the junk and walked over to the old man. She took of her cap, so her hair fell out free and she put the cap in her mouth.

"Whak hakkenged Oeh?" she asked with the cap between her teeth as she pulled her sleeve up so the hair band she wore around her wrist could be seen. While trying to not drool one the cap, she put up her hair in a pony tail and put the cap on backwards.

The old man looked back to see if he could sit on. He could feel in his knees that he could not stand up the whole story. His knees hadn't been the same since he started to jog every morning, so he stopped to jog.

"Here."

Joe looked up and saw Anna hold up a rusty bucket. He took it and sat down.

Anna could hear small cracking noises when the old man bent his knees and she made small invisible funny faces when the cracking could be heard. How was he able to stand on those with out falling on to a heap of body parts, twitching on the ground?

"Thank you!" Joe and he started his story by pointing to the short side of the junk yard -the end that pointed to the small river where you could catch gigantic, mutated fishes-.

"I was just about to go to bed when I heard how something, with heavy and very noisy footsteps -like metal- around that area."

Anna put her bag down on the ground and sat down beside it, while she was still listening to the story the old man was telling her, she reached over to her bag and opened it slowly and pulled out the apple she got earlier.

"And when I walked over to the window to see if I could see what was causing this steps," the old man continued! And there was this bright light that blinded me…"

"A light?" Anna took a bit in her apple and made big eyes.. "What kind of light?" she took another bite.

"It was like car beams but much brighter… and I can't figure out what made the loud bang…"

"And then what happened?" Anna swallowed what she got in her mouth. Her heart started to beat faster and the feeling in her legs that just wanted just to run over to the short end and see if there was any sign or tracks from… whatever blinded Joe.

"I -I don't remember…" Joe got a silly smile on his lips and gave up a small laughed while he tapped his index finger on the stick and looked down on his shoes "I…I heard a loud BANG and I must have fainted or something because when I woke up it was morning…"

Anna's glittering eyes and big exciting smile faded away. "Eh…"

What a lame end on an exciting story, Anna thought and took several bites from the apple. She thought Joe was going to tell her that he'd seen what made the strange noises at night.

"Mind if I go check it out?" she asked and glanced at Joe over her shoulder. "Joe…?" She turned around to see Joe's head drop and small snoring sounds could be heard. "Eh… I take that as a "Yes" Anna gave up a small laugh, threw the apple house in a garbage tin by the corner of Joes house and started the hard and difficult way to the north end of the junk yard. Now "she" had the chance to find out herself.

-------------------

"Poor Joe, he must bee so tired after that beam thingy last night…" Anna crawled through the tunnels that seemed to lead to the north end.

This wasn't the first time that the metal steps or noises were heard near the city or the junk yard area. News had interviewed people that said that they'd seen big shadows and heard the metal noises near the yard and someone had snapped up sounds.

All in her thoughts of what possible could have made the noises she forgot to see where she put her feet and that's what made her lose the single foothold she'd got and fell forwards but just before she was going to fall and hit herself, she managed to get a grip around something steady and not hit herself unconscious in some hard junk piece.

"Puh… that was close."

She took a deep breath of relief when she looked down and saw that it was a big hole right under her, and lifted her head to see what she had grabbed.

Her eyes widened when she saw when she was holding on to and her heart started to beat faster and faster, harder and harder. Her mind went blank and she managed -with a trembling voice- to say what she saw and was holding on to.

"A- A -A- A gi- gigantic finger!" she screamed and let go of the finger and she fell down in to the hole…

---------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

---------------------------------------------------------

Yes this was the first part of my Transformer fanfic. It will get better in time ; I hope.

H-K


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Unknown helper

_Metal steps, but not as loud and heavy. Where did they come from? A soft grip around her body and strange calm beeps_

"Metal steps!"

With a jerk Anna sat up and looked around. She was not inside the junk as she expected to be. The dark blue sky was filled with stars and the wind was chill She panted and looked around if she could see what made the metal steps.

"Owww…" Anna moaned. "Damn… my head hurts…"

She fell backwards and with half close eyes she looked up at the stars. Why in the world was she laying on the ground beside the junk heaps and not inside it, down in the deep hole she fell into?

With a dizzy mind and a raised eyebrow, the blond girl slowly sat up again and with the heavy head on her shoulders, she looked around to see if she could find out where she was more exactly.

Three square lights could be seen just above a junk heap. They seemed to be not so far away from where Anna was sitting and the wind -that was increasing a little at a time- told that there was a forest near by too. The wind blew through the leafs and some of them was dancing in small twirls that was made.

"I must be in the west end of the junk yard. How could I've got here? I should be down in the hole around the northwest end!"

She moved so she was sitting with her legs crossed and leaned forwards with her hand on the ground.

"Okay I must get up on my legs and walk over to Joe's house…"was her priority for now. "And then I'm gonna call my grandpa so he won't worry for me, yes!"

After many tries to get up on her feet with out falling back on her backside she was up on her feet, well maybe not so steady but she was standing! That was a good sign that she was okay!

But now to the second problem; how on earth is she gonna get back to Joes house with out stumbling over sharp and pointy junk and hurt herself!

Now her mind started to be clear and small thoughts of the flashlight she might have packed down in the bag…

"…that I forgot outside Joe's house…" she mumbled with a sarcastic smile on her lips and with a reflex she slapped her hand over her face. "Ow, bad idea…How could I forget my bag?" tapping her fingers on the forehead she sighed; "Now anybody can go and just snatch it…!"

She'd not noticed it before but an airplane could be heard flying around not so far away. But it was just some military night flying maneuver or something. To think of it, an airplane had been heard many nights now.

Anna kicked some junk -that was laying close- and the loud _clang_ noise it made when it hit the closest junk heap and that gave her some knowledge of how far it was from her to the heap. She kicked some other piece of junk in the other direction and it hit the wall "dong" followed by some small beeps.

Anna stopped; she was standing with one foot on the ground and the other foot in the air and was just about kicking another small piece of junk towards another direction.

"Beeps?"

She put down her foot again and held her breath. Maybe the beeping sound was about to sound again and she wanted to be sure to hear it. But the only she heard was the wind blowing, cars that was driving in the city was heard far away, and her heart that was beating.

"May-maybe it was just my imagination…from when I hit my head…"

Then, two circles of light peeked up from the junk heaps where the beeps were heard. They seemed to be stuck beside each other, because they moved like two eyes. They looked from one side to another. Another beep was heard and with a quick jerk the lights turned towards like they'd noticed her

Anna froze and with a shaking body, she focused her eyes back at the two lights and refused to look in another direction. Better to hold an eye on what was looking on her, instead of running away and get that thing chasing after her in the dark. And it would not be an even running part either. That thing had lights for eyes and she didn't!

Well, the running away part sounded like a very good idea too, she thought and leaned her head to the side but straightened her head up and continued to look at the lights.

The airplane sound was coming closer for a few seconds but faded away.

"Maybe it can understand what I'm saying…she gulped and straightened her back a little and took a deep breath. "H-Hi! I'm Anna…-gulp- I don't want to harm you. If you're nice and don not lie about that, you beep once and if you're evil and gonna attack me, beep twice and give me a chance to get away!"

The –eyes- blinked several times before they moved again. The way Anna saw it, the eyes leaned forward as a nod, followed by one single beep.

"Okay then you_** do**_ understand what I'm saying!"

There was another beep.

Anna took a sigh of relief and relaxed a bit. "Okay so do you -what ever you are- wanna show yourself?"

The sound of the airplane was getting stronger now and Anna started to get irritated with it. How long were they going to do these maneuvers? But wait, the rumble was coming this way.

Why?

Anna looked up and saw some lights and the moon helped to revile the contour of a jet plane that was actually diving towards Anna!

She gave up a small yelp and threw herself on the ground covering her head with her arms. In all the loud rumbles she could hear the thing beep several times and they faded away for every beep she could hear.

The jet plane made it up to the sky again and Anna lifted her head up.

"Damn that was close! What's up with this military guy? Did he lose his mind or was he aiming at me…" her eyes widened "or that beeping thing? "Oh My God!" It **IS** an ALIEN! And the jet is from the Secret Service!"

She sprung up on her feet and started to panic that made her thoughts split. What should she do now? Run! Yes run that was a good idea. But she couldn't run in this darkness. Bad idea! In all this different thoughts of when she was going to do her mind stared to clear; this was ridiculous. An alien? In this place? Yeah right! If she'd been an alien, she'd probably hid in the dark forest, not inside some junk yard that was surrounded by a fence!

"Okay that was _not _an alien! Well, it might have been one but then it must be one of those that have a low intelligence level, I mean hiding here, that would be the first place I would look for if I was searching for a space ship!"

Now when her mind was clear and she decided that the -eyes- did not belong to an alien she looked over to the place where the eyes had been seen. They were not there any longer. They did run away. Anna hung her head down to her chest and gave up a deep sigh.

"Now I'll never know what that was…"

The jet plane sounds had stopped and now she only heard the wind blow. How was she going to do to get over to Joes house? That was the only thing she thought of now.

"I really need my bag now…" a chill wind blew past her and she gave up a small shiver. "…and a jacket."

She sat down again, pulled up her legs and leaned her right cheek on her knees.

"Maybe if I don't sleep I'll manage to not stay cold…"

Different questions went through her mind while her eyelids –for every second- grew heavier and soon she couldn't keep her eyes open.

The thoughts of a warm bed and a cup of hot cocoa did give that warm feeling in a frozen body. Yes, there was actually a nice smell of hot cocoa, she could smell it.

There were the steps again, they were stumbling this way. They stopped… A thump was heard and something that scraped against the ground followed by small beeps, kindly beep.

Anna opened her eyes again and found her black leather bag beside her. She straightened out her legs that now were half numb caused by the freezing winds. The neck hurt to but that was because it'd been in a very uncomfortable angle in a few minutes.

"My bag… Where did it come from?"

She crawled up on her knees, grabbed the bag and opened it. Flash light? Where was the flash light? There was her screwdriver, a sandwich, she couldn't remember that she packed some food with her. Wonder how long it been inside this bag?. She'd only got the apple she ate when Joe told her about the strange lights. She made a small shrug and threw the sandwich over her shoulder.

"Well, anyway; flash light?"

The searching did not go for so long. With a gesture of victory and a smile of happiness, she held up her precious flash light and gave up a loud "YES" and fell backwards on her back.

-------------------

Back at Joes house the lights was still on. He wasn't asleep, for he knew that Anna hadn't returned yet and she always said when she was leaving for this time, but not this time. Maybe she didn't want to give up times search for something good, like a car or a microwave that might be useful, or it might have been a an accident, she could be buried under tons of junk and not been able to scream for help.

And Joe -with his aching knees- couldn't jump out in this sea of junk, he'd probably hurt himself and no one would come and look for him.

No! He couldn't think of such a horrible thought! No no! She was all right and on her way! Yes! He walked over to the window toward the yard, there was no sign of… What was that? A flash light!

With a gaping mouth and a possible reliving felling, he ran as fast as his cracking legs could carry him to the door, threw the door open and stumbled to the edge of the junk.

"Anna is that you?" she screamed and watched the light come closer. "Anna?"

"Joe!" her voice called back and the flash light moved like a greatening back.

Joe could swear he lost some heavy weights fell of his heart, when the girl come climbing over to him. She was unharmed, just a few scratches in her face, that probably came when she threw herself on the ground for the diving jet plane that caused the dirty clothes too.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay! You don't know how worried I was that you possible could have been hurt or worse!"

He embraced the girl with smile and a small sob. Anna put her arms around him and felt that now she was safe and she started to cry.

Between her small sobs she tried to listen after the plane that been circling around, but there was no sound of it now. Only the small breeze through the trees could be heard.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_A car!_

"_I got a big surprise for you today Anna!_" Joe's voice almost screamed in the telephone. _"You might wanna hurry…"_

The blond girl hung up and within ten seconds her bag was packed and she was gone through the door.

-------------------

It was in the beginning of a new week and it was Anna's first visit to the junk yard this week. She was still a bit shaken about the strange things that happened to her. The gigantic finger, the beeping alien and the attacking jet-plane, was still in her memory.

Joe met Anna by the gate. She jumped off her bike and tried to see if she could see anything that possible could be the surprise.

"Not so fast" Joe chuckled. "First you must close your eyes or it won't be a big surprise."

Anna closed her eyes but peeked a bit when she felt Joe's hand grabbed her arm and started to lead her.

"Ah, ah… No peeking."

Joe put his hands over her eyes and continued to lead her forwards. They continued forwards to Joe's house and around the corner.

"Okay when I remove my hand you can open your eyes, okay?"

He got a slight nod as an answer.

The old man removed his hands and Anna opened her eyes. She didn't believe her eyes. All the waiting had finally come to an end.

"Joe, it… it is a.. "

She really didn't believe her eyes when she saw a blue car in front of her. It was not ever rusty. Except from the few bumps on the side it was in perfect shape. It looked like it had been in a race and been hit by all the other cars and it was decorated with red flames on the sides and on the hood.

"Joe... it is… Thank you…"

It was almost that she got tears in her eyes when she turned to the old man. She did not know what to do or say. With the back of her hand she whipped away the small tears in the corner of her eyes.

The old man just smiled.

"I don't know how it got here. It just stood there this morning."

"Maybe someone pushed it over here because the engine is broken?"

Anna walked over to the car and put a hand on hood. A strange feeling, like a small jolt, tingled up in her arm down her back and through her body. Quickly she pulled her hand back and took a few steps back.

"… but there are no tire tracks on the ground. I didn't hear a car or a tractor that could have towed it here. Either it had flown over here or someone picked it up and carried it.

-------------------

Anna didn't know that Joe was strong, but after he helped her to push the car in to what she always had though was a doomed storage, she changed her mind.

"I didn't even know you had a garage… but thanks for letting me use your garage for some repairing on my new project!" Anna smiled at Joe and leaned against the car to catch her breath. "Phew, I didn't know cars were this… heavy!" But she quickly straightened up and kept a small distance from the car. It was only a car, why would it be more strange then any other car around?

Joe chuckled "Well, I had it to store some junk before, but… I got bored one day and cleaned it all away… amazing don't you think? Me, cleaning up a junk mess?

Anna laughed and nodded. It was truly amazing. With all his But she was thankful that he did clean the garage up, or she'd been the one doing it and _then_ start the repairing. It would have taken weeks!

A car horn was heard outside.

"It seems like I got a delivery," Joe chuckled. "Well then, I'm gonna leave you with the car. I come back later to see how it's going."

With that the old man was gone and Anna looked at the car.

"Okay then… where to start?"

She picked up her bag and walked over to a table she'd found under all the junk. She opened the bag and turned it up side down so all her tools fell over the table with a loud noise.

-------------------

The time went fast when she started. In a blink of an eye it was evening. The sun had gone to

rest and the moon took its place on the early night sky.

-------------------

Anna took a few steps back from the car to get and eye of her work. Walking around it to see if there was something she'd missed or wanted to change.

"Heh… okay that wasn't so bad, now all the bumps are gone and I think I call it a day."

The girl walked over to the side and sat down on the table, stretching her arms up in to the air, leaning her head to the side.

"The flames... I think it needs to be re-coloured," she nodded to herself and rubbed her eyes.

"Ah, I see you got very far on the work."

Anna flinched and jumped down to the ground and saw Joe walked in to the garage. Being in her own world while working on project really stopped her from listening or paying attention to other things then what she was working with. So being scared by people when she was finished working was nothing new for her.

"It is almost like new. You have got a very good start on it."

The old man gave the car a pat on the roof.

"Yeah… Maybe I have my future work in this?" Anna smiled and started to packed down her tools in her bag. "Or, I will work in the storage in a grosser store. But there are still a few things to fix…

There it was again. The sound from the jet plane. It was still around and probably it had been that for hours when she was working. It was very close and that gave Anna an uncomfortable feeling.

Biting her lip and thinking of when she had been attacked by the jet, she put the last of her tools on the table and turned to Joe, with a big smile.

"Joe, do you mind if I work here all night?"

The old man scratched his chin and looked up.

"Yeah, sure I go catch you the sleeping bag. You just tell your old grandfather that you're staying or he might get really worried."

Anna nodded and looked after Joe when he went to get her the sleeping bag she'd kept at the junk yard. It was not the first time she'd spent a night there. But this night it was not for working. She really didn't wanna go out. What if that jet attacked again?

-------------------

Anna woke up when she herd a large crash from the other side of the garage. With a jerk she sat up and looked out over the big room.

"Who's there?"

It was all quiet again, but the sound of something, with steal boots, sneaking over the floor was still heard.

The girl reached out for her bag and picked up the flash light and let its light run over the room. Nothing.

The light ran over the car. Nothing there either.

The quiet footsteps were still moving and they seemed to get closer to her every second. But where ever she pointed the flash light she saw nothing. It was moving fast.

"Who are you?"

Anna reached out for her bag again and grabbed the first tool she felt and slowly got up from the sleeping bag.

"If you don't show yourself it is your own fault if you get hurt!"

The steps didn't stop but it was now moving in another direction and she started to walk after them.

Her heart beating faster for every step she took. There! She saw a shadow just a few meters in front of her. It must be standing with the back against her because it didn't seem to notice the flash light. The shadow was a little taller then her and had a slight square outline.

"_Oh my God"_ she thought and stopped._ "It's some kind of freak!"_ with small steps she walked up to it and raised her hand with the tool and was just about to hit the shadow when the shadow turned around. With wide eyes she froze…

"_The yellow eyes…"_ was the only thing she got in mind of when she was pushed away by the shadow and stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, droping the tool and just sat on the floor.

"I… It… it is you!" with a quick move she aimed the flash light to the shadow and when she saw what she had been pushed away by she didn't manage to let out the scream she so badly wanted to scream.

In font of her in the flash light stood a robot. It seemed to be in the same kind of shock since it did like Anna, it didn't move a limb.

While staring at the robot, the flash light slipped from her grip and before it had reached the floor the robot reached out and catched it, just before it hit the ground.

The robot was now kneeling in front of Anna pointing the flash light right in her face and for its first time it saw her face and gave up beeps.

Anna shocked her head slightly.

"I don't understand…" and she reached out and lowered the flash light. "And I can't see anything while you are blinding me with the light."

On shaking legs, Anna got up and walked over to the power switch and turned the lights on. Now the whole robot was visible, it was white and blue, mostly blue and now she saw that it had a big, flat iron plate on each arm and leg, like it could become a box if it curled up.

Last night it had said it wasn't going to hurt her and she believed that still was that way so she walked over to it again and sat down beside it.

The robot turned the flash light off and handed it to Anna who took it at put it down beside her.

"You said or… _nodded_, that you understand what I'm saying last night, I ask you questions and you nodded one time for yes and nodded two times for no."

The robot gave up a beep and nodded once. It seemed that it was happy when she tried to communicate with it.

"Okay good, now I'm gonna ask you things and you might have to do gesticulations, okay?"

The robot nodded once again.

This was going well this far Anna thought and took a deep breath and scratched her cheek.

"Where did you come from?" The one standard question in all conversations between strangers, right after the _"Who are you"_ question?

The robot looked like it was thinking and then it first pointed at the car and then up at the ceiling and beeped three times and looked at Anna to see if she understood him.

The following seconds Anna just blinked. When she got back to reality she started to laugh.

"You don't say that you are from space, don't you?

The robot nodded once more…

* * *

To be continued… 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, okay I knowthis is a SHORT chapter I know... But I didn't want anything more to be written in it. ;

* * *

Chapter 4

_Scream of warning?_

Anna was just looking at the blue robot, with out saying a word. She was just about to open her mouth to ask another question when the sound of jet engines was heard right above the garage.

The blue robot jumped up on its feet, started to look around nervously and gave up short, quick beeps and it almost sounded like it was calling for someone. But who could it be calling? It was only them around.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked and started to get really worried. Not that she could be more worried or freaked out. She'd been talking to a robot that had pointed up as an answer to her question of where it came from.

The jet engines were once again heard over the roof and it stopped right above too.

"TRANSFORM! a loud voice was heard and the feeling of a small earthquake when something heavy hit the ground, made Anna fall to the floor. With wide eyes the girl would never forget what she saw next. The roof was torned off and the next think that happened made the blond girl scream.

Big yellow, glowing eyes was looking down at her, but they trailed of to the other part of the building, spotting the little blue robot, that still was beeping and looking for someone.

"This one is mine!" the voice, that belong to the big yellow eyes, said and a big hand reached down to grab the blue robot.

Anna gave up another scream to warn the robot...

A scream that probably would have be heard all over town, if they wouldn't have been so far away. A scream for help and for warning would tell anyone that a new found friend was in trouble. The only thing that could wake up the sleeping beyond sleep.

"To…to bad _Starscream_… That _Mini-Con_, is MINE! Transform!

You probably think that Anna had lost her consciousness by now, but no, she was still around, just in a slight shock, for what happened next would too stay forever in her mind.

The blue car she'd been fixing the whole day was suddenly in front of her. Standing on two legs, robot legs with a robot body! The hood with the large flame on was the chest plate. The car doors were like shields on each arm. Two red, glowing optics looked down on the… what did he call it? A Mini-Con…?

"No worries _Laser Arrow_, he won't take you or me back!" The big, blue car robots said with a smile and swayed to the side, but straighten up as quickly as he could. He could not stand on unsteady legs if there were going to be a fight over the small robot.

* * *

To be Continued… 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_My name_

_Forcing himself up on his legs. He must get away, he can't stay here. It is all so wrong! Why did he have to be here? No, he just wanted to hide. This was just so wrong. Why did they force him do this? Why did he have to choose? _

"_**You got one two opportunities; either you're one of us or one of them!**"_

_That had been a hard choice. He didn't want to chose, not to be on any side! _

_He'd told them that. But it had been a big mistake. They had started to beat him and shoot after him and yelled at him to choose now! Or they would kill him so that he didn't have to choose side._

"_That would have been better, better then running and hiding…" he thought and leaned against a wall. But death? "I don't want to die… not yet… Not yet…"_

_He can't stay here any more, he must keep running or else he will be killed for sure. But where to go? There is no place safe, not any longer… no place where he could hide… from this war… This choice! _

-------------------

Anna was jerked from her sleep. What a nightmare she… had…

Where was she? She was no longer in the garage. Her eyes wandered over the room she was in. It was square and no sight of an entrance as she could see. And her solution was; this was **not **the garage!

While just sitting there, the memories started to slowly returning. The glowing eyes, the robots! Everything! What was going on?

Her head started to hurt.

"I hate having to many questions in my head at the same time." She rubbed her temples and tried to think back of what had happened and how one Earth she'd ended up here!

What would Joe say when he found his garage demolished and that she was missing?

She patted herself over her body. She was still dressed, so it was only for her to walks around trying to figure out where she was. She got up on her feet, a bit dizzy in her head but that was not her biggest problem right now. Anna took one step to see if anyone was watching her, telling her to go back. No one said anything. Lucky! There was no one around so now she was able to do as she wanted.

Or maybe not. When trying to move her foot she noticed that it didn't come so long as she'd hoped. Her foot was chained to the wall.

"Well isn't that just terrific!" she muttered and sat down on the ground again. "What kind of place is this?" She put her hand on the floor and arched a brow. The floor was made out of metal and so must the roof be. The whole room!

-------------------

How could he lose? He was strong enough to beat Starscream. He was! If he hadn't been knocked down from behind, he would have got away and won! To bad the Decepticons work as a team. That usually works well together when they're not arguing.

The blue car robot lay on his stomach on the metal floor. He was in a same kind of room Anna was in, only bigger. He lifted his head a bit, opened his red optics and looked around and let his head fall back to the floor. It could not be. He was back from where he had started. Back to one of the two sides that had forced him to choose on which side he was going to fight for.

"_I guess I don't have much choice then…_" he thought and got up on his knees. It was hopeless to run any longer. "You win! I choose your side!"

A big door opened in the wall and the only thing the blue robot saw was a shadow of his worst nightmare. That helmet with the horns was not the easiest to forget. Not for the fact that it looked funny and a bit stupid. No, he was the leader of the _Decepticons_. A coward leader who actually was prepared to sacrifice one of his own to get a way alive.

"**So, you finally are giving up and have decided to join the Decepticons**." It was a voice so powerful and frightening. There is nothing else you can say then:

"Yes…" he hung his head in defeat. He felt weaker then before.

"_**Yes what**?_"

The powerful voice made the young Transformer flinch and clenching his fists. With all power he managed to collect, he lifted up his head and looked up at the shadow of his new leader.

"Yes…_sir_…" The word was so bitter. The word _sir_ for someone who wasn't used to say it, it would take time to remember to say it to a leader.

"**That's correct!**" The shadow entered the room with heavy steps, moving towards the blue robot.

The young Transformer crawled backwards as much as he could before hitting his back against a wall and with fear in his optics he could feel the evil grin from his leader when he reached out one hand towards him.

"**Get up! There is one more thing left, before you can go out there…**" He grabbed the young robot around the throat and pushed him up against the wall. "**You should show you are a Decepticon.**"

The leader put his hand on the blue robots chest and a bright purple light made they young robot close his optics and pain ran through his metal body. But he didn't give the leader the joy of letting out the cry of pain the leader had expected from him.

Sliding down the wall when the leader let go of him, he clenched his yaw and put one hand on his chest plate. The pain of now wearing one of the marks he'd run away from so long now was horrible and heavy.

A few crashes, yelling voices and heavy things that fell to the floor were heard outside the room.

The Decepticon leader turned his head to see what was going on. His troop was nothing else then clowns that thought they were real Decepticons.

"_Get back here you little…_"

Fast steps ran in to the room and over to the blue car-bot. It was the Mini-Con from earlier, Laser Arrow. He just ignored the big Transformer and kept running towards his finder.

The Mini-Con had not been a target that long. Trying to get it had been hard since it had activated by itself and kept running away. Laser Arrow sure knew he didn't wanna join the war between Autobots and Decepticons.

The leader followed it with his optics and what sounded; he didn't like that it was running towards the new Decepticon.

"**Seems like you captured your own Mini-Con… It was only by luck. But it doesn't matter now, it follows you and you are one of us so… **

Actually, it had been Laser Arrow who found Mischief after he got lost and literally ran in to him in the mountain area.

**What is your name, boy?**

Mischief sighed and on unsteady legs and some help from the wall he got up on his feet.

"My name is _Mischief_…" With a glare from his new leader he straightened up "… sir!"

The leader snorted and turned around and walked towards the door.

"**A fitting name for all the trouble you have caused me the last pastweeks!**"

The blue Mini-Con stood beside Mischief and beeped worried.

"Nah… I'll live…"

"**You better! Or you have just been a waste of my time!**" With that, the leader left the room.

Okay this was not a good start on his new carrier as a Decepticon.

Mischief fell down on his knees and fell down to the floor again. Now with more pain then before. Not that only the mark burning on his hood but the knowledge that he'd given up after just a few fights.

Laser Arrow stood by the young Transformers head beeping worried and tried to help him up on his feet again but didn't succeed.

With half closed optics, Mischief could remember a thing he once was told back at Cyberton. It had been an old Transformer who said he had been in the wars too long.

_The taste of giving up is bitter. But sometimes you must do thing that you don't want to do to, just to survive… a little longer._

* * *

To be Continued… 


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) I'm gonna take a pause in my writings after this chapter. I hope you readers don't mind? I need to rest **my** mind awhile. Both from this FanFic, from drawing and other stuff. (School!) Yes that was all I wanted to say! w (end A/N)

* * *

Chapter 6

_Escaping_

"_TRANSFORM_!

No he wouldn't! She was so close now. The sound of a car came closer and she saw it in the corner of her eyes. The blue car, that she three weeks ago fixed up, so that it could be for use for her and her grandfather.

Panting and with her heart in her throat she must keep on running. This time they would not capture her! All the things she made to just get this far for the second time; broken nails, bruises and nosebleed.

The sound of a car and helicopter rotors came closer. She must find a hiding place and that was quick!

A laser hit the ground just a few feet besides her, sending her flying and to land on the ground, skinning her arms. But she had no time to look after her wounds, no matter how bad they hurt. Escape was the only thing now.

Anna jumped over a rock and took cover behind it. Curling up as close as she could to it, closing her eyes and biting her lip.

"_Please don't find me. Please don't find me_!"

A loud helicopter flew right above her without noticing her.

"I'm gonna find you! It is just a matter of time before I do and then you are in big trouble! Hahahahahaha!

God, that laugh was irritating, Anna thought and held her hands over her ears while she listened how the helicopter Transformer flew away.

Not until there was no sound she opened her eyes again. A big smile escaped her lips and she stretched out, leaning against the rock.

She glanced at her skinned arms. Blood was running down her arms, but she didn't care.

"I'm free… " she said for herself. "I'm free!"

A shout of freedom! It might have been stupid in a situation like this, but that feeling of no walls around you, holding you in the same place all the time. No one that keeps watching you all the time where ever you are.

-------------------

Mischief stopped and transformed to robot mode again. His second mission in the three weeks he'd been a Decepticon. First mission he'd got was to keep a watching eye on that human that had been captured when he was. Why did they even bring her? She was no need for them, just a burden. A pain in the a…

His audios snapped up a loud voice, coming from near by.

As quiet as he could he moved towards the sound. He didn't see anyone but a red figure appeared in his optics, a weak red figure but it was just around that… rock.

Anna gave up a scream when she looked up and saw Mischief's face. She knew she'd heard a sound. _His_ foot steps. _The_ steps that had been following her for three weeks now. How could she not recognize them?

Quick as she could she sprung up on her feet and started to run as fast as she could. After the small rest she just had, she could keep on running for a while.

"Come back human!" Mischief called after her "You know it is no point in running! You'll get caught in time! Either by me or by some one else!"

"No, I'm not going back there! I won't!" She shouted back.

Not when she got this far she would not return to the _prison_. She didn't even know why she was brought there in the first place. She was just a plain human how could she be to any use for... Very hi-tech robots, that was on her planet for some reason? To get away. To live her normal life; searching for junk at Joe's place once a week… that was her plan for now. But first, she must lose Mischief.

The environment could be for her use. No. He could find her with his infra-red optics.

Damnit!

She needed a new plan and that was fast.

What was that? Yes her rescue! A river and hopefully it was the one that led to the city and then she would be safe for real. There the robots could not find her. Not in a thousand years. No, never!

"Don't you even think of it!"

She could hear Mischief's voice and it was not so far from her now. Wow, she ran fast. Faster then she'd ever run before.

The water came closer all the time. Just a few meters and she would be…

With no time no react. Mischief managed with no problem to pass her, spinning around, giving her no time to stop, making her run in to his broad side, bouncing her back and fall to the ground half unconscious.

She was so close this time…

It hurt. Her head hurt. Anna felt the hard ground against her back. Why? Why did they have to come after her? They didn't even need her for anything!

With a half numb mind, she felt Mischief's hand picking her up. His metal against her wounded arms was cold.

Just for a moment there, she wished she would have been hit by the laser that was fired at her, making her die! Rather death then is brought back to… _that place_ where she had no place at all.

Mischief looked at the girl in his hand, sighed and started to walk back the way he had been chasing her. But it was with heavy steps. He didn't want to go back either. Run away like this human he was holding, it didn't sound so bad in his audios right now.

With his other hand, he touched the purple Decepticon mark on his chest plate. A rage inside him grew. If he just was strong enough to…

No. he could not do anything. He was weak. A lot weaker then the others. They had proved it themselves many times.

But all the damage they had made to him had been fixed every time by someone. He only got in sleep mode after being beaten and when he woke up he was whole again.

"Heh, maybe what fixing me up every time I get beaten... might fix you up too…" Mischief said, the tone in his voice was almost caring. But it was a very weak tone, barely heard in Anna's ears. "Good for you _Cyclonus_ is such a bad shooter." It would have been fitting with a laugh after what he said, but there were none. "Don't tell I said that… okay?"

His answer was her head turning away from him and a sound of a snort. "Yeah right. Hey, I'm no machine like you." Anna glanced at her wounds. "I need bandage and clean water. No spare parts and tools can fix my wounds!"

She sighed "…_Please let me go_… I must return home to my grandfather. He must be worried sick by now!"

The blue transformer stopped and looked up at the sky. She had someone that cared for her? He wished he had some one that would care for him. No! He could not think of that. No. This was war and no feelings should get involved! It is not good.

He could hear Cyclonus flying around above him.

"If I released you now, I would be killed." He told himself and Anna and looked around to see if he could spot the annoying babysitter of his.

"_Hahahahahah!_" a laugh was heard over radio.

No, not his irritating voice again, Anna thought and closed her eyes, slipping in to unconsciousness.

"_You caught her! Haha! Nice now get back to the new secret base! Megatron is not in a happy mood!_" With that the helicopter, Cylonus, flew away, taking his laugh with him.

Gritting his teeth, Mischief started to walk, but it was against his will. Someday he will not be forced to return. Not to take orders from a leader with only power in his mind. Power of controlling the whole universe!

Forcing himself to not crush the life he held in his hand. He took control over his body and looked down at Anna. She had lost her unconsciousness.

"_Stop running away…_ "he whispered. "_You can't get away. You just end up wounded… Like this._"

He wanted to smile, but it was not the right time. It was never the right time. What could possible be fun in a situation like this? What could possible bring him a smile? Nothing!

They took it away from him when they first chased him, forced him to choose side to fight on!

Just after taking a few steps Mischief stopped. Something was missing. Where was Laser Arrow? He had been behind Mischief all time when he was chasing Anna. But now he was gone missing.

"Laser Arrow, where are you?" The Transformer called looking around to see if he could spot him.

What if he had been caught by Autobots and brought to their place in believe he was a lonely Mini-Con in need for their help?

"Laser Arrow?" He called again but he couldn't see his companion anywhere.

By Primus, He couldn't even look after a Mini-Con before it was gone missing. What a loser he was. Why didn't he just let Megatron kill him when he got the chance?

Then he made up his mind. He would let this human go. Letting it all lead to his death. He was prepared to let Megatron kill him for not completing this easy mission he had been given. Kneeling down he carefully put Anna down on the ground.

"I don't want this to go on. I'm sick of it. I'm letting you go and at the same time I'll save myself… Though, in away that I thought I would never do it…"

Saying things with no possibility to say against him, not that he was expecting any from a wounded, sleeping human anyway.

With closed optics he got up on his feet again. Okay this was it. Now his problems would be out of his way… forever. It almost made him smile, but only almost, all he managed to do was snort. That smile he once had lost was gone forever, it would never return to him again.

His audios snapped up a sound of a jet plane, moving towards his position. They had sent out Starscream to find him.

"I'm going now…" he said to the blond girl, transformed and drove away. They would not find her here with him, making it look so obvious that he'd left here there.

But…

Cyclonus had seen him holding her before he returned to the base telling Megatron. What would he tell the leader now?

Maybe that the Autobots had fund him and rescued the girl. But… with no damages on his body they would know he was lying.

Maybe if he threw himself out from a cliff. That would cause some pretty damages or if he tried to find an Autobot that he could fight and lose against, in porous of course. Yeah, that might work. And they took his Mini-Con along, yes that started to sound good. Before he was able to attack he was held knocked down from behind and when he woke up he was left alone, damaged and the human and his Mini-Con was gone. There he had a story now. Now he just had to make Megatron fall for it. And he would be killed for being a useless Decepticon.

It was heavy to think of it but now Mischief just wanted to get away. Dead or alive, it didn't matter at all.

The jet sound was still around but it was going away from him, in the direction of where he'd left Anna. What if Starscream discovered her and brought her back and show Megatron in the middle of Mischief _explanation_, though, then Megatron would surely kill him for telling lies up in his face. No one likes that.

The jet engines turned and came towards him again.

Good, Mischief thought and it was with relief. Now he only had to get back to the new base and it would soon be over.

-------------------

"_Transform_!"

The ground quaked when two heavy feet landed on it. A big shadow fell over Anna's body and a chuckle filled the air.

"Well, well, well, what have we here then?"

* * *

To be Continued… 


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: Okay so now I'm back in business and here is a new chapter for you who enjoy it! nn

* * *

Chapter 7  
_"No escape"_

Mischief opened his optics slowly. The first think that met his optics was the dark night sky and some bright blinking stars. Why was he still alive? He was supposed to be dead now. He had failed his mission of letting himself be killed! He was useless!

-------------------

_A few hours earlier._

Mischief entered the bas, all alone, walking as fast as he dared through corridors. He didn't want to rush too much; it could look suspicious, yes. He could do this. It was just to walk up to Megatron, tell him that the human got away and he was attacked by Autobots.

_"Attacked by Autobots, attacked by Autobots…"_ He kept reminding himself as he got closer to the room Megatron was in. _"…by Autobots…"_  
This was it. Now, soon he would be free and never ever being forced to choose sides. Never. Just to open the doors, tell his story and it would be over.

Whit his head high, he entered the room.

The other minions of Megatron were standing by the walls looking how the blue, young Decepticon walked directly up to the leader. Their optics following his moves; step by step. Mischief could feel their smiles. He didn't even have to look at them for realized that they already knew what would happen to him. But there was something else in the feeling of their optics. There was something they knew, that he didn't.

Stopping by the throne and kneeling, Mischief closed his optics.  
"Sire", He still hated that word. "I must tell you that…" Okay, this was it. Now it would soon be over. "The human got away… I…"

He didn't even get to start his lie. In a blink of an eye he flew over the room. He didn't even see Megatron move. The hit in his face was the only proof he'd got that the leader had got up on his feet, hit him in the face and was still standing by the throne looking with disgust on the young transformer.

**"You dare tell me lies?"** his voice was calm but still in rage.

Mischief got up on his knees, looking down at the floor with vide optics. Something had gone wrong. Real wrong! His body was shaking. Was it of fear? Probably, why would it not be it?

Chuckles from the others reached his audios. They knew that he would be in a position like this. They knew it all along.  
Steps coming towards him, but he didn't dare to look up. He could feel the red optics burn thought his metal.

**"Cyclonus told me that you were on your way with the human! So you think you have the guts to tell me lies? "** It was more power in his tone now.

Mischief shock his head. "No sir… I only…"

This time the response was a hard kick in his chest plat, making him fall to the floor again.

**"Another lie. You do have guts, boy."**

The fear of getting hit or kicked again, made the young Decepticon to not move a limb. He started to regret he'd even returned to the base. Why didn't Megatron just finish him of instead of physically abuse him like this?

"Heh, it seems like the 'tough guy' can't handle some…" Cyclonus started but was silent when Megatron turned his head and gave him a cold sight. Cyclonus snorted, folding his arms over his chest plate.

The violence continued. It didn't leave so much memory for Mischief. He only took it. He wanted it to end. Both the violence and his life. He wanted that his sparkle would not be lit again.

His optic closed and he slipped in to the darkness beyond sleep mode.

_Never again… _  
-------------------

"You'll live…" A calm voice was heard just a few meters away from where Mischief was lying.

Mischief tried to sit up but fell back again. This kind of pain was new for him. He'd never been so beaten up before. And right now he wished he'd been killed so that he wouldn't have to go through it a first time.

"W... where am I…?" the car transformer managed to ask, from where he was lying. "Why am I… not dead?" Suddenly his optics got stuck on something. The small, blinking light on the dark night sky.

It was actually kind a beautiful. You could see the Milky road just above him and its thousands of stars. Mischief had never paid so much attention to the stars before. Maybe he had given them a glance or just a quick look while waiting. But never thought of it like anything beautiful.

"You wanted to die?" with a snort the voice interrupted. "Why would you want that?

The one who was the owner of the mystical voice didn't want to be seen. But in the corner of Mischief's optic he could see a shadow, sitting either with his back against him or with his front. It was hard to tell in this darkness.

"I wanted to die, because I didn't want to be a Decepticon no more…"he paused and started to think. "Who are you anyway and why do you care?"

It went silent and it took a while before he got an answer. But it was not the answer he wanted to hear.

"I'm _Sky Demon_ and I'm a… " there was a chuckle. " I'm a Decepticon myself."

Mischief sighed. It couldn't be true. He must be doomed to not get away from them. There was no way he could ever escape from Megatron's grasp. Never. And never gonna escape the Decepticon mark.

"You got beaten up pretty bad. What did you do to make Megatron so mad?" Sky Demon continued and what Mischief could hear, the other transformer got up on his feet and walked over to him. "You're lucky I just got there in time and could save what was left of your life."

"I didn't wanted to get saved I wanted it all to end!" Mischief spat and tried once again to sit up but once again he fell back and with a deeper sigh he closed his optics. "I lied to him. I made up a thing that he all ready knew the truth about…"

He could her how Sky Demon sat down beside him.  
"There are a few things that death can't do. And that is saving your life…" His voice was still calm. "What do you think would happen to you if you got a chance to live again after you died? Would you feel relieved or would you feel dishonor? Because you don't want to be one of the Decepticons is not a good reason to kill yourself… or let someone else kill you. There is other ways to give this a solution… just give it time."

Mischief felt a pat on his shoulder and opened his optics. They spotted a dark, probably black, seeker kneeling beside him.

"You are a seeker…"

Sky Demon shrugged slightly and got up. "So what if I'm a seeker?"

"It was you!" Mischief managed to sit up and almost got up on his feet but fell forwards. "It must be you, I saw Starscream at the base and Optimus Prime doesn't have a seeker in his team." Pushing himself up with is hands, gritted his teeth and his eyes was glowing red of exhaustion. "It was you… You, who flew over me, when I-" he stopped and realized what he was about to say.

"..Left the human?" Sky Demon filled in and glanced down at his fellow Decepticon. It was something in the seekers voice that didn't sound he wasn't judging Mischief for doing such a thing.

Mischief hung his head. _"It was you…"_ Of all the Decepticon he'd met during the few weeks, he just had to run in to the one that he thought was some one else. The only witness in a miles area.

"You can't miss such things from the air." It was with a slight chuckle the seeker continued "You could not see me, by I saw you, with no problems at all." His voice got more serious. "But I was curious and… _Why_ did you do it?"

Mischief's power lowered so fast and quick, he could feel it leave his body and fell down on the ground again. Closing his optics he thought back of the human girl. How she might have felt when she was taken to the Decepticons against her will. Scared and confused, like he once was felt when he was forced to choose side.

"She was also taken to the base when they took me there three weeks ago. Don't know what they wanted from her. Maybe they are gonna use her as a future hostage for the Autobots to get Mini-Cons? I don't know!" He hit his fist in the ground and tried once more to get up but faild. "I don't care _what _Megatron have for plans. All _I_ know is that she wanted out from there, just as much as I want." He opened his optics and rolled over on his back and once again he was looking up at the night sky again. It was still beautiful. "And it seems like she doesn't care ether if she die or make it alive…"

Sky Demon looked up at the sky. It was not so far home. Just a few hundred lightyears. Not that he wanted home. Here. Here it was adventure and teaching. Himself… and others.  
"She is safe, for now." I didn't bring her back to the base." He folded his arms and looked down at his feet. "She was too wounded for returning. You might have notice it too."

Yeah, after almost getting blasted by Cyclonus she would have been pretty wounded. Lucky for her he was still a bad shooter. When Mischief thought of it he'd never seen Cyclonus hit his target. He was only _close_.

At the horizon, the night sky made room for the rising sun. As the silent minutes passed, the stars disappeared on after one as the sun climbed the sky.

"First I was going to leave her to the Autobots, but after…Well seen her wounds-" Sky Demon paused. "She's in a safe place where no one can find her… I hope." He shrugged and kneeled down beside Mischief. "And besides, I have some one to guard her too."

Mischief felt that his body had regained some strength and sat up again. This place he was at was familiar. It was the hills where he had been training the first week. Now he recognized it. All the hard training he'd gone through, getting chased by Cyclonus and Starscream for a whole day trying to avoid to get hit by their lasers. Well avoiding Cyclonus wasn't hard but Starscream at the other hand… But it was not so far from the base, only a few kilometers.  
And of course, it made it easy for Sky Demon to move or how ever he had got Mischief to this _safer_ place.

"You didn't get here alone?" Mischief asked and on unsteady legs he stood up.

Sky Demon gave him a helping hand and shocked his head. "I did get here alone. I just found him wandering around in the forest when I picked the human girl up." He chuckled and thought back. "It seemed he got himself lost."

The young transformer looked confused at the black seeker and blinked. "_Him_? You mean you found someone just random like that, and brought him with you?"

"Hmm… something like that, yeah…" Sky demon leaned his head to the side and smiled. "But I do think you know him." He let go of Mischief, since the young robot now could stand on steady legs.

Did Mischief know him? But he didn't know so many only the one at the base and the irritating human and some Mini Con…s.  
"You mean it was you who made Laser Arrow disappear?"

"Ah, so that the little robot's name? I couldn't understand him so well." Sky Demon chuckled and started to walk down the hills "… but I understood that he knew the human for some odd reason and didn't wanna leave her side. Come on now. You have to get fixed. You can't meet your destiny looking like that."

"My what?" Mischief asked in confusion and started to walk after the seeker. "What destiny?"

Sky Demon just laughed. "You'll see in time…"

--------------------  
To be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"The mark"

Sky demon led Mischief to a cave not so far from the hills where Mischief got back to his senses after being beaten up by his "fellow" Decepticons a few hours earlier, just for failing his mission of bringing back the human girl who had escaped… again.

It was a bit hard to see the entrance on the cave since it was half hidden by bushes and small trees.

After just have entered the cave the two Transformers were met by Laser Arrow. He was waving and beeping which was sounding like a happy greeting.

He was happy again to see his partner after being taken away by Sky Demon, just to watch over the human girl so she wouldn't be lonely when she woke up. But now when they no longer were separated it didn't matter any longer.

"So, what does your little partner say?" Sky Demon asked folding his arms and nodded slightly towards the small robot.

The Mini-Con pointed in to the cave and beeped more before it started to walk in, trying to make them follow him.

Why did Sky Demon ask? Didn't he understand Laser Arrow? Mischief shrugged slightly and looked back at the seeker.

"Just that the human have started to wake up and that he wants us to follow him…"

"That last part I understood," the seeker chuckled and followed the blue Mini-Con. "But I didn't expect the human to wake up so fast."

The small bond between the Transformer and the Mini-Con he or she finds. It was there just for them. Only for understanding and trust between partners.

-------------------

Anna tried to move a bit but stopped when she felt the pain in her arms and body. Her head hurt, her body hurt, even her clothes hurt.

"Where am I?" Her hands trailed on the ground to see if it was made out of metal or what ever it could be this time.

The feeling of small pebbles and cold rock under her palms, the sound of no wind or any sound at all gave her the small clue that she was in some sort of a cave. The hard ground made her back ache. Not that she could feel much of that pain. All her other wounds took all the aching.

Why was she in a cave? She'd expected to be back at the base made of metal. Not in a cave made out of solid rock.

"There she is."

That was a new voice. Anna had never heard it before and she got a bit curious of whom it might have been. But the following voice was familiar and she wished it would go away.

"Ish, she looks pretty bad"

"_Aww… Mischief found me. Damn…_" she gathered some strength and tried to get up on her feet but fell back on the hard ground. "Oww…"

The small quakes when Mischief walked up to her, felt in her whole body and right now she just wanted to have a big gun and shoot him in the feet on in his kneecaps giving him some pain.

"You… don't look so peachy either…" she said with a slight sarcastic voice when she opened her eyes and saw how beaten Mischief was. Why did it look like he'd been in a fight with five gigantic robots all at the same time? Anna blinked a few times and arched an eyebrow "What happened to you?"

Sky Demon kneeled down beside Anna to interrupt just before Mischief was going to answer her question.

"How do you feel?"

"How do you think? Who are you…?" Anna did not recognize him. Trying with all her memory that would work now she tried to think of all the robots she'd seen at the base but this one was a stranger.

A black seeker with dark blue wings, black helmet and kept a holster on each hip. Her eyes scanned over the seeker and when she saw the Decepticon mark on his left wing, she turned her head away from them both. "Go away!"

Laser Arrow sat down beside her and put one hand on her shoulder ad looked up at Mischief and Sky Demon. With some short beeps shocking his head. What was they supposed to do with her? Could they force her back to the base or would they let her go and live her life, free?

The black seeker ignored her question and carefully shuffled away the Mini-Con and rolled the girl up in his hand.

"Listen…" he started and waited for a reaction from Anna, but he got none. "I know that you have gone through much lately, getting kidnapped and so on…" he gave her a nice smile "But if you feel that you have reached the bottom, it can only get better now."

"In what way?" she spat and gave him a cold gaze. "In what way can it only _get better_! I can't get home, 'cus they…" her gaze went colder "…your kind won't let me!"

She sat up in Sky Demons hand and pointed at Mischief. "I know he want to get away too but noooo, they won't let him go back either! And I wanna know why!"

Trying to hold back the burning tears, she hit her fist in the seekers palm as hard as she could. Ignoring the pain that climbed up her arm, she felt how tears rolled down her cheeks and she fell to the side hugging herself.

"I want to go home…" she sobbed and put her hands over her eyes. "What do I have to do to get home…?"

Mischief hung his head. He'd once asked that question to himself, but he couldn't and didn't get any good answers, neither from himself nor from Megatron or any other that he had dared to ask. Only laughs up in is face and maybe a hard hit on his helmet.

Sky Demon sighed and put Anna back to the ground and Laser Arrow sat down behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders as a small try of comfort. But it didn't work so well.

Anna jerked away from the hands and turned with her back against the robots. She wanted to run, but knew that it was useless now. With no problems they would catch her before she even reached the entrance. The pain would stop her too, when she thought of it.

"She have a point…" Mischief mumbled "What have to be done to regain the freedom that was taken away?"

"That, I guess, only Megatron can answer…" Sky Demon stood up again and looked at the entrance. Something was not right. He felt that it was trouble going on not so far away "You tried to talk to him?"

The young transformer nodded and sat down on the ground, leaning his back against the cave wall.

"Once, and that was one to many…" He spoke with a low voice and closed his optics but opened them quick and looked with hope on Sky Demon. "You think you ca-"

"Nope… It is not my problem" the seeker quick interrupted and held up one hand as a stop sign. "You have to deal with it. Try winning some respect, it might not take so much as you think and see if you get another chance!"

That sounded like the hardest thing to do right now. How to win the leaders respect when you one had lied to him? It was not gonna be easy. Mischief knew that and leaned his head back and hit the back of his helmet a few times in the cave wall.

The atmosphere in the cave started to feel very uncomfortable and now it was definitely time to do something about it, Sky Demon thought and reached down to pick up the girl again but he missed her when she sprung up and moved away from the hand and all the seeker managed to catch was her shirt and accidentally made her slip out of it, now she only wearing a gray short, vest.

But one her left arm some bandages was seen and they were dirty and red of blood.

"No!" Anna jumped backwards with her back against the cave wall, covering her shoulders and looked up at the seeker, gritting her teeth. "How dare you!"

"What the? Was that what I…" the seeker flinched back and dropped her shirt.

The Mini-Con caught the shirt before it landed on the ground and walked over to Anna and put it around her shoulders. It was his mission to take care of her, making it comfortable until she got better. That was what Sky Demon told him when he brought him to this cave.

"What?" Mischief got up on his feet and walked over to Sky Demon. "What is it?"

Sky Demon took it calm and kneeled down in front of her and held once again out his hand for her to climb up in.

"Can I see it again?"

The blond girl tightened her arms around her shoulders, not daring to look up at the seeker and hesitated a bit, but climbed up in the metal hand once again with her eyes looking down.

"Why did you do it?" It was with a bit of surprise in the seekers voice when he straightened up and just looked at the human girl.

Mischief didn't get what Anna had done and he didn't see anything for Sky Demons wings.

"What is it?" He asked again and tried to look over the wings but with no success.

Anna sighed and removed her hands from her shoulders, un-wrapped the dirty bandage and reveled a carved Decepticon mark on her left upper arm. It was still red and probably infected.

"It was out of desperation…" slowly she lifted her head up, facing Sky Demon. "It was the second week and I started to lose all hope to get away." She wanted to laugh because it was fun what she'd thought back then, but it didn't come any sound of any laughter. "But then I started to see small chances of escaping and I took those chances… Today was the third chance and I failed, just how like I failed the two first..."

Mischief did still not get anything of what she said. What had she done? Trying to look over the seekers wings again she could only see the girls head.

Sky Demon started to get annoyed with the young Transformer looking over his shoulder and turned around showing Anna.

"_This_ is what is going on."

The blue car Transformer just stared with wide optics on her and sighed.

"You did it yourself… That's just so…" Whit a snort he turned and walked out from the cave. "You are an idiot!" He said just before he got out.

"I know that he mean what he said…" Anna bit her lip. "I have figured out in his strange actins these three weeks he's been watching me. He doesn't wanna be one of the ones he has become…"

Sky Demon nodded and held down his hand and let the girl jump down to the ground again. Laser Arrow gave her a helping hand when he saw that her legs were a bout give up when she landed on the ground.

"True… But that is how it works for us. Sad but true."

Laser Arrow helped her back to the uncomfortable place she'd been lying on. It was cold and if Anna was lucky if she didn't catch a cold. Carefully she wrapped the bandage on her arm again.

"I need a new shirt. This bandage was made out of it, that is why it looks like a vest now and it isn't the cleanest thing to wear…"

Sky Demon smiled. "Yeah…" he only got to start what he was going to say when a scream interrupted and caught their attention.

"That was Mischief!" Quick he stood up, crossed his arms and reached for his holsters and pulled up a two guns. "You stay here! I'll go check what's going on!" He moved in the shadows towards the entrance, fast but quiet.

The sky was full of dark, heavy clouds. It could start raining at any moment now. But that was not going to stop any events that might happen-

Carefully gazing out from the cave opening, Sky Demon only saw Mischief standing with his back against the wall only a few meters away from the entrance. Something had scared him. The seeker could tell that from the way the young Transformers optics looked like; wide and full of fear. But what could possible have scared him like that? Autobots? Nah, they might be powerful but not frightening. No, it was something else…

Something fearful. Something big. Something like … _that_.

* * *

To be Continued…

(a/n) Okay now you have to wait some time before the next chapter, school is ending and I'm graduating so.. Hope you don't mind. nn; I'm writing right on chapter 9 while writing this so it is not standing still in my writings. ** H-K**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **: In this chapter and some future chapters there will be OC's that does **NOT **belong to me but to http/ and I have permission to use them (Thank you!) and I'll try describe them as good as I can with some help from the creator.

If you are interested in these new characters, you go and read her fantastic story. It is just so well written -envies-

Chapter 9 

"_The Hound_"

Not so far away, Sky Demon could see a large shadow moving back and forward. It was going on all four legs whipping its tail. Like a wolf investigating its prey.

Mischief crawled up on his knees and tried to locate the large tail that had hit him over his face, sending him flying a couple of meters. But it was moving fast and with no sound. He'd only seen the shadow of something big just before he was hit.

There was a threatening growl behind him but he didn't want to face it. He just closed his optics and felt how something sharp dug in to his back and once again he was sent flying landing with a _thud_ and there were sounds of pebbles scraping the metal on his back.

He opened his optics and he felt the pain after the sharp things that had dug in to his back. What the hell was that thing and why did it attack him? Pushing up from the ground he heard the growl behind him and how he was pinned down hard against the ground.

Mischief could do nothing then just feel how the sharp weapons scratch his metal, while hearing the metal breathing in his audios.

**_"Decepticon…" _**

-------------------

Anna sat on the ground. The pain started to hurt in her whole body. All the aching made her mind all dizzy and she fell to the ground half unconscious. She must get away from here before the robots got back. They would not bring her back. Grandpa must know that she was still alive. He was not strong enough to know that his only grandchild was gone, hurt or maybe even dead.

Far away, she could hear Laser Arrows beeps and felt his metal hands touch her skin as he tried to wake her up by carefully shaking her.

There were steps coming closer. Silent steps, like a human's easy step over a floor, coming closer as the Mini-Con beeped and lay Anna down on the ground and stood protecting in front of her.

_"Hey easy,_"It was a human girl's voice that spoke."_I'm not gonna hurt you._" It was friendly and not threatening at all. "_I knew that it was something the Decepticreeps was hiding in here, but… heh, I didn't expect it to be a human._ "

Anna tried to get a clear gaze of who this girl was but her eyes was just too blurry but she could see a black hat on the girls head and a black jacket before she fell in to totally unconsciousness.

-------------------

"What do you want?" Mischief finally managed to ask. It was fear in his voice and he noticed it but he couldn't help it. "What have I done to you?"

It was silent for a couple of second. Seconds that felt like hours for Mischief.

**_"You are a Decepticon, that's enough!"_**the large shadow growled between its sharp teeth and whipped its tail hard in to the ground. **_"Stand up and fight!" _**the sharp objects, his claws, scratched harder in to the young Decepticons back.

Mischief could not stop a scream of pain escaped from his mouth, but still he didn't dare to move no matter how much he'd wanted to. The challenge to fight did not seem to fit right now. He was weaker then his attacker and he knew that.

Sky Demon jumped out from the bushes and with all his power he tackled the large shadow in the side. "Run!" the seeker screamed and pulled out his two guns from the holsters on his hips. The attacker growled and stumbled to the side and its red glowing optics pierced through the seeker but Sky demon didn't care. He dodged for the tail when the shadow turned around to fight back. With his back only a few seconds against the shadow and having his guns ready and just about to shoot…

"What the…?" He looked around but it was gone with out a trace. With out letting his attention from the shadow that still might be around ready to attack, he walked over to Mischief and pulled him up. "You okay?"

Mischief nodded. "Sort of… I'm still alive." And he was kind a happy about it too but he didn't know why. "What was that!" Leaning on the seeker they both moved back to the cave.

Sky Demon tried to remember where he'd heard about this _thing _he'd heard about so many times when he was on Cybertron. The _thing_ that betrayed the Decepticons, million of years ago. But what was its name?

The young Decepticon looked at the cave entrance. He saw the Mini-Con standing in the way, holding Anna in his arms, looking a bit worried.

"Laser Arrow?" Mischief kneeled down in front of his small partner, leaning on his hands on the ground to not fall to the side. "What is it?" He looked carefully at the girl. "I don't see anyt-"

"Well well well, hasn't he eaten ya' all already?"

A girl wearing a black beret, a long black coat and red shirt and a pair of black pants and heavy knee boots, walked out from the cave and stood in front of the Mini-Con. Whit her arms folded over her chest she covered a mark that was printed on the shirt.

"Who are you?" Mischief asked and tried to avoid the red goggles which the girl looked through at him.

"The name is _Computerghost_," she bowed and when she straightened up she put her hand on her hips and reveled the mark on her shirt.

The black mark of a hound howling on a red square made the seeker aim his guns at the girl.

"I didn't know _he_ recruited humans that are lower then _his_ rank."

Sky Demon now knew who the shadow was and it was not good, not at all. "Why did you come her? _We_," he pointed at Mischief and himself, "-have not done anything to you."

"Maybe not to _me,_ but to my kind, obviously!" She pointed back at Anna and Laser Arrow held the unconscious girl tighter in his arms to protect her if the new human girl would attack.

"I didn't know _you_ recruited humans to your _low ranked army_ Computerghost continued and looked with cold eyes at both Decepticons. "I saw the mark on her shoulder. You can't deny that she has one… What the hell did you do to her!" Clenching her fists she started to walk up towards the two Decepticons. What was seen beyond the goggles she would attack.

Mischief could not get up, his power was to low.

"We didn't do anything… That mark, she made it herself…"

"You should keep you mouth shut, Decepticreep!" she spat at the young transformer. "Whit such low power, you are _no match_ for me!"

She seemed to mean what she was saying. The power she radiate was really strong. It made even Sky Demon take one step back. Were human really this strong?

Laser Arrow seemed to wake up when he saw the girl walking up towards Mischief. With quick beeps, the Mini-Con ran in front of her, facing her with Anna still in his arms. Her arm was wrapped up in a new bandage. It had been cleaned too. He did this whit all his courage. No more hurting today. It had been enough. No more violence.

"What?" Computerghost looked at the Mini-Con. She didn't get anything of what it said. "What do you want?"

"He wanted to thank you for her sake…" Mischief answered and looked down at his mini partner and then at the girl. "He also said she would surly thank you if she wasn't unconscious."

"I never got the Mini-Con language," Computerghost snorted and walked pass the blue transformer. Her fists were no longer clenched. She'd changed her mind about attacking. "Never had to." With one short glance at the black seeker she turned around and pointed at Laser Arrow with a nice smile. "You make her feel better!"

With a beep and a short nod, the Mini-Con waved after her with out letting Anna go.

Both Decepticons looked after her when she disappeared in the distance. Sky Demon glanced down at Mischief and nodded towards the beret dressed girl.

"Remember that marks she had on her beret. Do **not** forget that mark!" He was dead serious. Now he knew what had attacked Mischief without a reason.

"We must return to base…" he continued. "It will soon start-" the first rain drop hit his face and he looked up at the dark sky "-raining…"

As the sky was filled with rain the three robots and the girl withdrew to the Earth base, it wasn't so far away. Just over the hills and they would be there, but they had to walk, since Mischief was unable to transform in his condition.

Sky Demon had offered to carry Anna to let the Mini-Con rest a while, but Laser Arrow had declined. He still got his mission to keep her safe and now to make her better. It was what he'd been told so he must do it.

Mischief was quiet. He was thinking. The feeling he'd felt when he'd been attack was two… no, five time worse from when Megatron kicked him down. He touched his face where he'd been hit by its tail. It still hurt and so did the claw marks on his back. He'd been scared that he would be killed. It didn't feel so right to die anymore. This had changed his mind of dying to get away from his life as a Decepticon he wanted to live… but not as a Deception. He just had to face it. He was going to live but as a Decepticon, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was stuck in their world until the end.

He glanced down at Laser Arrow. It seemed that he didn't care on which side he was on. He was just following order that had been given to him. But what did Mischief know. Mini-Cons did have their own will. He'd seen it when he stopped, what was her name again, Computerghost, from attacking earlier.

"I asked; Are you okay?"

Mischief heard Sky Demon voice far away and returned to reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-yeah… I was just… I'm okay."

Sky Demon smiled slightly. He thought that the young Decepticon had acted very well in the situation when he'd been attacked. He didn't just fight back the enemy without thinking. Maybe he'd been scared and couldn't move or if it was instinctive without knowing it. It would probably never be answered.

But his smile slowly disappeared and he started to think of the new _problem_ that now had showed up. What did the traitor want, except from killing Megatron? It could only mean that hard training awaited them all so they could stand up against the danger that could, with out warning, attack again. The next time someone would die by its claws and if it would turn out to be the weakest, Mischief was in deep trouble. He _needs_ to be trained, was the next thought that struck Sky Demons mind and he looked up at the sky. It didn't seem to clear up in a while.

Mischief suddenly stopped. He looked down at his feet and opened his mouth to speak but the words he wanted to say, got stuck in his mouth, they didn't wanted to be said.

"Who was it?" was the only thing he managed to say.

The black seeker stopped. Well the boy had to know sooner or later.

"His name is _Cyberhound_ and he was created by Megatron million of years ago… No one remembers how may though. And after one thing that went wrong, Cyberhound went mad and turned against his creator…" Sky Demon sighed and continued. "And now there goes rumors that he and his _pack_, which got created by his nearest officers, but got re-programmed by Cyberhound when they were out to hunt him down and destroy him, are on this planet only to destroy Megatron and every Decepticon that have anything to do with him… And that means _all_ of us!"

Laser Arrow stood under a close tree, to get shelter from the rain. He'd put Anna down on the grass, leaning her against the tree, kneeling down beside her in try to keep her warm.

Sky Demon was like every Decepticon that ever had heard of Cyberhound; scared of him. And now Mischief had met him but he's one of very few who actually _survived_ being attacked by this hound. Everywhere this traitor goes he left a trail of _death_. A trail created by the ripped apart _bodies_ of decepticons, autobots and alike. Sky Demon shuddered in secret when images of wide open plains covered by mech blood and faces of dead solders stuck in _agony _and _fear _showed up inside his mind...

The young Decepticon was still looking down at his feet, but his optics was wider then before. He realized how lucky he'd been that Sky Demon had been with him, to protect him with his own will. No one had ever done that to him before. Not when he'd been escaping from the mark he was wearing.

"I… I suppose I owe you big time!" He looked up at the seeker "You've saved me twice in just twenty-four hours."

"Don't think of it…" Sky Demon shocked his head and started to walk again. "When it comes to Cyberhound, we all are needed and need to protect each other... It is just that _some_ don't understand that…" hic voice was different then from before but he did remain calm and looked over at the tree and waved to Laser Arrow. "Come on, time to go."

The Mini-Con carefully picked Anna up and walked after the seeker, glancing over at Mischief who just locked after the seeker. Was it possible that it actually did exist friendly Decepticons? Or did this one just a trick from Megatron to make him confused and become one without knowing it? To trust this seeker that just appeared from no where and saved his life without wanting anything back.

"Are you coming or do you want to rust out here and become the largest scarecrow on this planet?" he heard Sky Demon shout.

Mischief looked up and saw the black seeker standing further down the hill and Laser Arrow standing beside him.

Slowly he started to walk after them.

No, he could not trust anyone, not yet.

* * *

To be Continued…

**(A/N 2) **

Okay if you don't get anything of what just happened in this chapter you are not the only one… I hate when my OC's get there own lives and tell ME how to write the story so that they can do as they want! –rargh- I must learn how to control them –plotting evil plans- And If I ever say that It might take a while before the next chapter.. Don't listen to me! It seems like I tell lies without knowing it. nn; I must take control over that too… -shifting eyes-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_I'm dead…"_

_A few days ha passed since Mischief got attacked by the new enemy Cyberhound. The welcome he'd got from Megatron and company, when they'd returned to base, had been cold.__But when Sky Demon had told him about the hound problem, it all changed. The leader gave the order to prepare themselves for future attacks and to make sure that this time Cyberhound would not escape from death, everyone on the base must train harder together with their Mini-Cons. _

------------------

Mischief wandered through the corridors in the base, still thinking of the attack. It didn't want to leave his mind. Sky Demons story about this Cyberhound was stuck in his mind and so was the feeling after his claws that had been dug in to the young Decepticon back and memory.

He returned to the corridor when he heard steps coming towards him and looked up. Anna was walking up towards him with the head lowered and her hands in her pockets. She'd given a promise to Megatron that she would stop trying to escape. So now she was free to walk around in the Earth base on her own with out having someone following around to keep an eye on her.

"'ey…" Mischief greeted but the girl just walked pass him not even giving him a quick gaze.

Maybe she was just irritated. She hadn't been outside for a couple of days. Megatron did still not trust her that she would not run away. But, why was she needed? She was just in the way, a big pain in the a-

The beeps from Laser Arrow made Mischief loose tracks again and he looked up.

"Hey, what's up with the human?"

The Mini-Con stopped and pointed in the direction Anna had walked. In his hand he held a red -but dirty- cap. He was still looking after her. No one had told him to stop that so he continued. It was a promise that had been made for the other human, Computerghost.

"Yes, she walked that way." Mischief shrugged and nodded at the direction she'd gone. "She looked a bit down." He looked after Laser Arrow who disappeared after the girl. The Mini-Con didn't seem to have time to talk so Mischief just kept walking.

He ended up standing outside the control room and saw a dusty yellow tank-bot standing by a monitor. Demolisher glanced over his shoulder, spotting the young Decepticon but ignored him and continued to talk to some one. Mischief knew that his present was not appreciated so he didn't walk in to see to whom the tank-bot was talking to. He was just standing in the doorway. One the monitor the young car-bot could the hills where he'd been recovering on, forests and other places around the base, everywhere, and there was Laser Arrow chasing Anna down the hill, the mountains and … wait a second!

Demolisher noticed it too.

"Sir!" Demolisher pushed in a button. "The human have escaped again and the car-bots Mini-Con too!" he turned around and looked at the empty doorway

Mischief was already long gone to chase them. This was the last time he would ever run after her…

-------------------

Laser Arrow beeped to make Anna stop but she didn't listen. This time she was going to escape and take herself to the town to see her grandfather. He must get to know that she was still alive!

"Leave me alone Laser Arrow!" She shouted and tried to speed up a bit but the Mini-Con was right behind her beeping. "Go back!"

This place was very familiar. It must be the place where she was caught the last time, because there was the river she almost jumped in too to get away from-

"Mischief!" She stopped and saw the blue car Transformer standing in the way once more, waiting for her. Anna eyes widened with rage and she clenched her fists. "Let me go home! You have no use for me anyway! So let me pass!"

"I thought you gave your promise to Megatron to not escape again…?" Mischief didn't move a bit when she yelled at him. He was sick of running after her to … save her life? Why did he even run after her? He didn't care about what happened to this human that just had been a pain in the a-

"I did!" the girl spat and held up her hand with her index finger and the middle fingers crossed. "But I had my fingers crossed! So it doesn't count…" she calmed down a bit and gave Mischief a smug smile. "See that as a small lesson in human life." With one try, she took a quick jump and managed to get pass Mischief and jumped in to the river.

The cold water sunk in to her clothes, but what did it matter? She had finally made it!

Laser Arrow ran up to Mischief and beeped worried. He looked at the river to see if Anna could be seen. But she didn't show up so he ran over to the river, picked up a stick that he found and threw it in to it. With horror he saw how fast the stick disappeared down in the water.

Quick, he ran to Mischief again and pointed at the dangerous river.

"Her own fault…" Mischief shrugged. "She decided to do that herself. And beside she didn't want to be one of u-"

The Mini-Con was all ready long gone, following the river to see where it went and maybe he'll find Anna on the way.

"Transform…" the young Decepticon sighed and transformed in to car mode and followed his mini partner.

-------------------

They both followed the river that ended up in a small lake in the forest. It didn't lead to the town. No, it led away from town. That was a small miss from Anna's escaping calculations.

Laser Arrow stood by the edge, trying to see if Anna was going to show up. The speed of the river would have made her come here first but she wasn't seen anywhere, not in the water or on the beach.

"So, she didn't make it." Mischief transformed in to robot mode again and walked over to Laser Arrow. "I'm sorry… Let's return to base and tell-"

With a loud splash Anna's head appeared in the water in the middle of the lake. She panted and slowly swam to the beach and got pulled up by Laser Arrow. Couching up water she clung to the Mini-Con.

It was close she didn't get up from the water. The stream was stronger than it looked like and under the water it was twice as strong. She'd been pulled down as soon as she'd got in the water. Lucky it hadn't been any big rocks that she could have been crushed against. That had been a very terrifying way to escape. Not as she'd planed it to be. But she was alive now and she was very glad about it. Drowning is such a terrible way to die.

"Let's head back to base…" Mischief said carefully and turned around. "We… we'll make a short stop on our way…"

Anna looked up. "And do what? You have given up haven't you?" With some support from Laser Arrow she got up on her legs and whipped away some water from her face. Her eyes were red so she'd probably been crying for a moment but whipped away the invisible tears with the water.

Mischief ignored her and transformed in to car mode again. "Get in…" One of the side doors opened and she got in. It was no idea to back off because Laser Arrow was right behind her to push her in if she tried.

"Fine then where are we going?" She folded her arms and sunk down the seat. Hopefully some place where they could ditch her, she thought while watching all the trees passing when leaving the forest.

They soon came to the end of the forest and followed a small road. Not so far away they could see the highest building in the town. It wasn't so far away from the Decepticon base after all. Every single time she'd run the wrong way? Now she realized it and palmed her face.

Laser Arrow looked confused at her and blinked.

--------------------

A few minutes later they arrived to the town. The stressed business men and women, kids running around playing, old people sitting in the sun, love couples walking their dogs. Everything was like she'd been taken away from here. How could people actually live like this?

Laser Arrow had to hide to not been seen when people stopped and looked at the blue car with flames on. It was not everyday one of these were in town and when it was you had to look at it, you never knew when you got to see another.

"So where do you wanna go?" Mischief asked and stopped for a traffic light. "We can't stay for long you know. People are staring and might _recognize you_."

"What do you mean by that?" She straightened up in the seat. That was what she wanted; to be recognized! Then someone could tell her grandfather that she was alive. "… It is not so far away from here, just take left and go straight ahead." With a slight nod she pointed the way.

Anna tried to make her face as visible as possible through the window, so that every passing –and staring- person could see her. But it seemed that Mischief's flames took all the attention. So she pouted, pulled the red cap over her eyes and folded her arms and sunk deeper in to the seat, cursing that she'd ever fixed his flames!

"I can't drive any longer. The road ends here." The car-bot stopped and turned the engine off. It was not as much people around here and that was lucky. It would be easy to escape if something went wrong.

The blond girl peeked under her cap and looked out. This was the house. She was home.

"And…" Mischief tried to sound as polite as he could "_don't_ run away… please?"

Anna rolled her eyes and glanced at Laser Arrow who looked like he asked the same. He could not run through the town without getting strange looks and he didn't want that. They must not be reveled by humans.

"Fine," she sighed "I won't." with that she stepped out from Mischief and walked up the sta-

"Show me your hands and say it again!" the Decepticon demanded. "I don't trust you…"

He was a quick learner, she must admit that. With an irritating smile and a quick eye role, she turned around and showed her hands. No fingers crossed this time, but she wanted to give him _the finger_ for at the moment being a pain it the a-

"Okay, you can go in, but don't stay inside to long. You have ten minutes! Not more."

She stuck out her tongue and walked in to the building. For a moment there she thought Mischief sounded like that black seeker that had saved her.

Walking up the stairs, getting closer for every step she took. Hear heart started to beat harder and harder for each step. There was the door now. If she was lucky now she would still have the key around her neck, if not the chain had broke after all her tries to escaping. But she knew it hadn't. She'd been holding it in her hand every night, wishing that she could what she did now. Putting it in the lock, turn it and slowly open the door calling for her grandfather-

Her heart almost stopped beating.

The sight she met was an empty apartment. Anna walked in to see if there was anyone in here. There was no sign of anything that belong to her grandfather. It was all gone. Only a small box with junk was standing in the middle of the living room. She walked up to it and saw old papers. It was from 2 weeks ago.

"'_The missing girl still not found… losing hope…'_" here eyes quick ran over the first article"_…Only relative… missing too much…_'" Her fists clenched hard around the paper. A scream within her wanted to come out but she couldn't scream. She was biting her lip so hard so that she wouldn't let out the burning tears that so badly wanted to roll down her cheeks. The head felt very heavy and fell forwards, the shoulders started to shake as quiet sobs filled the empty room. She slowly up one her feet, and threw the paper down in the box where it belong before she walked out from the apartment, locked the door, shuffled the key under the door to show for herself that she'd never ever return there again.

After she'd reached half down the stairs a man stopped her and looked at her.

"Hey, aren't you the missing girl?"

Anna looked up. Her eyes were different from when she walked up. They were cold and there was no sign of any tears. They were not wanted in her face right now. No matter how much they tried to break out.

"No… I'm not. You must mistake me for someone else." She continued to walk down the stairs, walked out through the door to the car that was waiting for her.

"Drive…" was the only thing she said when she closed the door and sunk down on the seat once again.

Mischief started the engine and rolled backwards to get out on the main street so they could return to the base.

"Did you find your-"

"Didn't you hear me! Drive!" she spat before the young Decepticon had finished his sentence" They did never find me and doesn't seem to try anymore and _no_, I didn't find my grandfather because he's d- "she put her face in her palms and breathed for a couple of seconds"… I have no reason at all to ever come back here! So drive back to the damn base and let me be alone!"

Anna didn't want to look at Laser Arrows worried eyes so she forced her eyes to look out through the window. All the faces on the humans they passed didn't seem to exist. Only the nose could be seen. The eyes and mouths were gone. It should have been scary, but Anna didn't think so. They didn't care anymore if they knew her and she didn't care if she knew anyone of them.

For them-

"…_I'm dead_…"

* * *

To be Continued...

yes... a **LAME** chapter but now that is out of the way and **NOW** I hope to get to the real stuff that I **REALLY** want to write about can start! -grrr-

A lot of stuff that doesn't make sense I know Oo;


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"_Neo"_

"Watch out, damn it!"

Anna jumped down from the big rock she was sitting on and picked up a rock and threw it after Cyclonus, after he'd almost hit her instead of the fast yellow Autobot car that passed her with a raging speed. It was the third time that happened only in _this_ battle between Decepticons and Autobots. She was not allowed to join the fights since she was too small and didn't have any kind of weapon that she could defend herself with. But she was working on it!

She climbed up on the rock and gave up a deep sigh. "Then _why_ am I here? I could have been at the base and do… some other boring stuff." Her eyes were following the yellow car that was just _playing_ with Cyclonus. It wasn't even a real fight.

"Haha, you would not even hit a barn from the inside, Cyclonus!" the yellow car called after the helicopter and circulated. "C'mon, I'll give you a free shot!"

Anna looked in another direction since she all ready knew what was going to happen; Cyclonus would shoot carelessly miss the target and get shot down from behind by the youngest Autobot who also was a car-bot, who was luring behind some rocks not so far away.

Her eyes looked around and spotted Mischief, who was also hiding behind some rocks, but he was the one that was getting shot at. On his left arm a blue crossbow was sitting shooting laser arrows. Now she knew why Laser Arrow had such a name. It was also amazing how he could become a weapon after just being a small robot with huge plates on his arms and legs. But how the shooting went, you could only blame Mischief.

Anna palmed her face. There was no strategy in this fight from the Decepticons side. And why the hell were they even fighting? There was no Mini-Con around as far as she knew; in that case some one from both sides would try finding it. Instead of this… playing!

A shot was heard and the loud scream from Cyclonus, who got hit in the rotors and was now falling down to the ground, made the young Decepticon to lose his focus on the Autobot he was fighting. One shot hit in the rock right above Mischief's head made him go back to focus but looked a bit confused and fired in an other direction, almost hitting Demolisher in the shoulder.

Above the battle filed Sky Demon was flying. And he didn't like the sight of this. Anyone could see that the Autobots was about to win.

He was not the only one who realized that. The next order that was given came directly from Megatron who stood face to face with the Autobot leader Optimus Prime, who also had the star saber pointing at the Decepticon Leader. Even Megatron knew when it was time to give the order to-

"Retreat!"

All the Decepticons except from Mischief and Anna disappeared with the transporter back to the moon base.

"This is no not fair, you know that?" Anna jumped down from the rock and ran as fast as she could over to Mischief. "They get the easy way to escape while we have to do like this!"

Laser Arrow transformed back to robot mode and jumped to take a shot behind Anna's back.

"Stop shooting at me!" Anna spun around and would have run over to the one firing at her if not Laser Arrow had picked her up and carried her over to Mischief who transformed in to car mode, but she gave the Autobot _the finger_. "I might be a Decepticon but that gives you no right to kill me! This is my planet and…"

With her arms crossed over her chest, Anna sunk down I the seat with a grumpy face.

"It always looks like we are the cowards since we're the only one driving away like this…" she mumbled and looked back to see if anyone was following them then glanced over at Laser Arrow and gave him a small smile. "Thanks…"

The Mini-Con beeped, looked down and scratched his cheek. It was the first time she'd said "thank you" to him and wearing that small smile. When he thought, it was the first she'd ever smiled since she became a Decepticon. He looked up and smiled back.

"Seatbelts," Mischief suddenly said." We got company."

The both passengers looked out the back window and could see one yellow, a blue and a dusty white care with the Autobot mark, following them.

"They don't usually follow us," Anna blinked. "But you better speed up! They are really fast!"

As the tree cars came closer, Mischief did as best as he could to try too speed up but it didn't succeed.

"I can't go any faster!"

"Haven't you been training?" Anna asked while keeping an eye on their followers who just came closer and closer all the time.

"I've being chased by Starscream and Cyclonus all morning!"

Now when she thought of it, Anna hadn't seen him at all this morning. Actually she'd just saw him out at the filed, fighting. So he must have arrived directly after training… Not so strange he was tired! They did that on purpose they really didn't like him-

"To your left!"

Mischief made a quick turn to the right to avoid getting the blue Autobot hitting him in the backside. But he spun around and had to stop, getting hit in the side by the dusty white one making him fall over to the side gliding a few meters over the ground before stopping.

"Oww…."

Inside him, Anna lay with her back on Laser Arrows chest, when he so kindly tried to break her fall. Rubbing her head and cursing, she climbed up to the other door and kicked it open, shaking her fist at the followers.

"Maniacs! Are you trying to kill us?" She pulled of one of her shoes and threw it at the yellow car that was closest. It bounced at his roof but he didn't move, he just laughed.

"Are you really serious?" he asked. "Throwing your shoe? C'mon!"

"You bet I am!" Anna responded and jumped out going for her shoe.! But for now, can't you at least leave him-" she put her shoe back on her foot and pointed at Mischief who didn't even bother to transform back to robot mode "-alone for once, since he's weak-" giving him one more glance"…-er then you!"

The blue car-bot drove up in front of Anna, but kept a small distance.

"Hello, he's a Decepticon and it was _you_ who attacked _us_ in the beginning remember?" The youngest of the Autobots called Sideswipe said and let his engine roar once.

"What's your name?" Anna asked and put her hands on her sides. "I wanna remember it so I can have him kicking your afterburner later on!"

The Yellow car transformed to robot mode. And now in front of Anna, a big yellow and red Transformer stood looking down at her, smiling his cute trademark smile.

"The name's HotShot and I am the second in command of the Autobots. That is Sideswipe, " he pointed at the blue car, who transformed to robot mode and looked down at Anna with his blue optics. "And over there," with a quick turn he point at the dusty white car, who also transformed in to robot mode, "-we have Blurr."

Laser Arrow jumped from Mischief and walked over to Anna incase she needed protection from the followers. The Autobots looked at the Mini-Con and blinked. He did exactly like the Mini-Cons at their base, protecting the three humans that first discovered their secret base. The Mini-Cons on the Autobot's side de-attached from their transformer and walked over to their comrade and started a small conversation. Different kind of beeps and gestures pointing at Mischief and Anna, to the Autobots and up towards the sky.

Everyone around forgot that they'd been talking about and just watched the small robots talking to each other.

Anna looked up at the robots around her. They were a bit taller then Mischief, yes, and they looked like they had been more trained, yeah… Mischief was out of chance against these three, not a chance at all… yes, this looked like very bad odds incase it would be a fight right now.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Sideswipe asked and looked curious at the small robots. "They seem to have a lot to talk about."

Anna rolled here eyes to the side to get a small glance at the knocked down Mischief. Nope, he was still lying still with out a sight of moving or transforming so she looked back at the mini robots, giving him some more time.

"… _-their small adventures,_" Anna thought, spun around and walked back to Mischief. It seemed like there would not be any fight so it was best to wake him up in a friendly way.

"Wakey, wakey Sleeping Beauty…" She kicked one of the tires. "Let's head back now, the 'bots seemed to be more fascinated of the talking Mini-Cons."

Mischief slowly transformed to robot mode again. "Can we walk back? I don't feel like driving…" He looked a bit pathetic when he was lying on his back, unable to move.

"Like I wanna let you give me a ride! To risk my life like the way you were driving, I'll walk for sure!" she leaned on her hips keeping a small watching eye on the Autobots, who seemed to have forgotten that they were chasing them. "I'm not gonna let you give me a ride until you at least can take three attackers and not get hit by any of them." Walking off with her hands in the pockets she whistled to Laser Arrow.

The Mini-Con flinched and turned his head looking the way his friend was going. He glanced at his fellow Mini-Cons and gave them a beep as a "goodbye" as he ran after Anna.

Mischief was still lying on the ground with his yellow optics closed. His power was low but he must get back to the base for some eventually rest. Just a small rest, only for a few hours and he would be fine again before his new training round.

"You need a hand?"

The young Decepticon opened one optic and saw HotShot standing by his side, offering a helping hand. Mischief gazed at the hand before slapping it away.

"No thank you," turning around and pushed himself up on his knees. "I don't need your help."

"Are you sure?"

Mischief didn't answer and got up on his feet and walked after Anna without giving an eye back at the Autobots.

"Should we follow them?" Blurr, who'd been standing acting all cool in silence, asked and transformed to car mode again.

"Nah, no use we might get hit by a shoe again," HotShot laughed and called for his Mini-Con; Jolt. "Let them go, they can't do that much damage since he's exhausted and will be like that everyday."

The Autobots had been watching the small training earlier the same day on their monitor. Sending out the spy; Laserbeak, after the alarm of eventually intruders near their base was heard.

"But what do you think made the human girl follow the Decepticons?" Sideswipe asked and looked confused at the other two. "Doesn't she know that they are the bad guys?"

-------------------

Anna jerked up from her sleep when she head loud bangs and metal against metal.

"What on Earth is going on?" She kicked the piece of cloth that you could call her cover. She was already dressed, since she did no longer bother to change clothes before going to sleep, because who did care when she was the only one actually wearing clothes.

The noises did not stop. And for every step she took, the noises came with more pauses and when she was outside the room from where it came from, she first didn't wanna look in. What if it was Mischief who had been forced up to fight Starscream, or even worse…? Slowly she peeked around the door entrance. What if it was-

"The black seeker?" She arched an eyebrow and her mouth was wide open.

Inside the room, Mischief was on the floor in a very uncomfortable position. His back on the floor, his legs up against the wall almost twisted in a very unpleasant angle. One of his arms was between the floor and his back and the other one was straight out to his left.

"Why are you training in the middle of the night!"

First now the two Decepticons noticed the human and Sky Demon relaxed from his defense position and looked over at Anna.

"Oh, did we wake you?"

Mischief turned his head and spotted her too. He looked a bit tired but since when did Anna know how a robot looked tired or not? But the way he managed to get up on his feet it looked like he was a bit tired. When swaying to the sides as he did you should not even try to walk!

"It was you who said that I needed to be trained and Sky Demon here said he would-

"Sky Demon…?" Anna interrupted and walked in to the room and over to the two robots and pointed up at Sky Demon. "I thought you said his name was Neo."

Mischief blinked. "No I sad he was the _new-o_." He kneeled down and poked Anna in the stomach. "But talking to you when you are unconscious is not the easiest thing, I see."

She shuffled away the gigantic finger.

"What do you think! I was half dead!" She would bite the young Decepticon in the leg if he wasn't mad out of metal.

"I was trying to be nice!"

"Oh that would be a once timer that, wouldn't it! What I was told you actually left me in the forest, where I have a bigger chance to die then in here!"

Sky Demon put his hands over his audios and backed off when he realized that this could go on for a while. He saw how their mouths were moving faster and harder and how the gesturing went all wilder all the time. Geez, they could really argue. If he didn't know them better, he would think they were a married old couple discussing what they would have for dinner.

When this had gone on for a couple of minutes Anna left the room with a grim expression. The seeker removed his hands from his audios had red on her lips and the last thing she said before leaving was; "_You're worthless_."

"You done?" Sky Demon asked and put a hand on the young transformers shoulder.

"Y-yeah I guess…"

"Good!" With one quick move he threw the young robot over the room. "You must be more prepared no matter what situation you're in… Like this for example, now you just argued with a fellow comrade."

Mischief was once again in a very uncomfortable position up against the wall. Okay that he was not prepared for. His optics was wide and looked around. He didn't understand what just happened. His optics did not stop until they reached Sky Demon who walked over to him.

"So…" the seeker kneeled down and looked down at Mischief. "Don't you think you two should go and make up, between friends?" he smiled. "If you don't do it now it will take more of your strength to avoid here and wait for her to apology…'cus, I think that will take much much longer. For what I've seen, humans have and show more emotions then we do."

Mischief snorted and moved to a more comfortable position and rubbed his head.

"What do you care about that?"

Sky Demon leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling and his smile disappeared and looked a bit concerned. From what he'd seen from above today, it could only be bad.

"If you are gonna fight like this every time the Autobots will for sure win."

Mischief knew that some of that were true. He did as best as he could but after all the hard training he didn't have the power to go in a battle filed and try winning. But the others did go in battle without showing any sight of being tired after have training him. Maybe he was weak. He hung his head and sighed.

"C'mon!" Sky Demon clocked Mischief over the head. "Don't be like that now! You've been on the run for what… a couple of months! That is also a bit of training."

"What kind of training? Hide and seek?" Mischief looked up not so amused after getting another hit in the head.

"Ah, well some sort of that, yeah…"the seeker looked to the side, smiling slightly at the young Transformers choice of expressing the way he'd been training himself. Pushing away from the wall, Sky Demon was on his way out from the room.

"Training's over?" Mischief asked and got up on his feet with some help from the wall.

"Yeah, you've been working all day," Sky Demon raised a hand and waved with out turning around. "You go and apology when you hear that the human is around, but for now; try getting some rest."

The word _rest_ was like music in Mischief's audios. But the part of apologizing did not sound so fun.

"Okay I will." He sighed. "And thanks for the training Sky Demon."

The seeker stopped just before he walked out through the door. He thought for a while before turning around, smiling while showing a thumb up.

"Call me Neo."

* * *

To be Continued...

* * *

You know what...? I don't think there will be so much action in this fic (leaning herhead in hands) Or this fic wil be VERY VERY long. But I never thought this would actually be a 10+ chapters. Oo; I'm amazed of myslef. If I knew that it was so fun to write fanfiction I would have started a LONG time a go. 

FINALLY I get to write Neo! Everytime I write Sky Demon I wanna write Neo, and that is his actually name rom teh begining when I created him. So from now on his name is **Neo**. Now you know it. But I'll use Sky Demon when Meggy or any original character's talking to him.

So now school is over and my cat forcing me to take him out on a walk everday, and I might have gotten some jobs, sowe'll see how the writings will go. n.n

-H-K


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"_Mud war!"_

"_**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?**!_"

Everyone at Earth Base held up with what they were doing and ran to the command deck from where the scream came from. They all knew to whom it belong to and did not wanna keep Megatron waiting. Mischief was all ready there to greet his leader but right now he was the wrong Decepticon at the wrong place at the wrong time. With a blink of an eye and no chance to step back the young Transformer got Megatrons' hand around his neck once more and was pushed down on the control panel, gazing with fear in to the leaders red optics.

"Where are all the Mini-Cons!" Megatron hissed and pushed up Mischief head harder against the panel. "Why aren't they here, working?"

Mischief had a small difficulty to answer the leaders question, not that Megatrons' hand was in the way, it was because he didn't know either. All he knew was that the Mini-Cons had been here at the base all morning and there'd been no sound of that anyone had left the base. Even Laser Arrow was missing.

"According to the Mini-Con signals they are not so far away. I'm gonna be nice and give you twenty minutes to find them or I, in personal, will take you apart piece by piece."

Neo walked calmly in to the room and in a discreet try to help Mischief's position at that moment. "Sir…Ask for permission to help-"

"No!" Megatron cut in and let go off Mischief, who slid down to the floor holding his hand carefully around his neck, and turned around to face the black seeker. "It is time to see what he has learned since he was taking in to this family."

The young Decepticon leaned against the panel and glanced over at Neo who shrugged slightly and agreed with Megatron. There was nothing more than do to just agree at the moment. Maybe he could sneak out and try giving a helping hand.

With very loud noises, Demolisher and Cyclonus tried to enter the room at the same time and got stuck in the door way.

"Move Demolisher, I was here first!" Cyclonus tried to push away the tank-bots head to make more room for himself to get loose.

But Demolisher did not move an inch; he just gave the helicopter a head butt. "Stop that, or I'll remove that thing that is supposed to be your head, from your body!"

As they continued to argue, Starscream walked up behind them and with one single kick he managed to get them through the doorway with out damaging it. "Out of my way!" was the only thing the red and withe seeker said with a slight annoyance in his voice when he walked pass Neo and over to Megatron.

Neo turned his head ways quickly and covered his mouth with the back of his hand when he saw the heap Demolisher and Cyclonus made on the floor. He could not show that he laughed or they would start arguing with his as well. Mischief just glared at the black seeker. How did he dare to smile? Neo did not notice the young Decepticons glare and when he'd managed to hold back the laughter he turned his head back again.

"_Ahem_…So where is the human, by the way?" Neo leaned against the wall acting like everything was cool and still trying to not smile, with is arms crossed he looked around but could not see Anna anywhere.

Mischief eyes widened. Now, if she was the one behind all this with the lost Mini-Cons causing Megatron blaming him instead of her… His optics started to glow. She was so gonna die! Fast, he straightened up and saluted with his optics focused on the wall in front of him.

"Sir, I'll find the missing Mini-Cons!" without looking his leader in to the optics. It was not smart in this situation since he was still furious about the missing Mini-Cons.

Neo nodded and smiled slightly for himself as he saw that Mischief did have some guts after all to show that he did what he could too help.

"Then why are you still here?" was the only thing the young Transformer got back before running out from the room, leaving the base to find the missing robots.

Megatron sighed and turned to his small group of four soldiers. "We'll return to the base and we'll see how this greenhorn can handle the situation." He looked over his shoulder, glancing at Neo. "We are expecting a new arrival."

The black seeker nodded once and watched the group disappear with the transporter back to the moon base.

Great, Neo thought and let his hands fall to his sides and leaned his head back, another Decepticon who'll join up in this war against the Autobots. Wonder who it would be this time? Last time it was he who'd been called to this green planet. Thinking of it, he could not say he didn't like to get away from Cybretron for a while. To see other things then just metal buildings and other none organic things and all the battles, explosions, that had been going for million of years now. To see the green grass fields and this very clear blue sky filled with withe fluffy clouds. A small smile appeared on his lips again and this time it was not the thought of Demolisher and Cyclonus stuck in the doorway, no it was out of joy. Sure, it was a strange feeling, but he kind a liked it. He did not feel it at first but right now he hoped that the search for Mini-Cons would take a little longer so he could get some time to explore this new planet to see what new things it could offer him too see.

He woke up from his dreaming. "Oh yes Mischief! I almost forgot," and knocked himself on the helmet a few times and laughed out loud for himself." Ha ha ha, must not get lost in these dreams… And I'm talking to myself…" With that he left the base.

-------------------

Sinking down in the cold water that embraced her, Anna could feel freedom. It was no worries down here, only the muffled sounds of bubbles floating up to the surface. A slight smile appeared on her lips. She really needed this. It must be the first real time she got to be clean in a couple of weeks. Get away this stench of the dirt on her skin and hair. But that was the thought beyond the freedom feeling, to bad it didn't last for long she could feel this before she needed to get up and get some air. Slowly her legs started to kick and soon she was up at the surface breathing in air and looked around. She was in the middle of the small lake where she'd almost drowned not so long ago, or it was rather a pond now when she saw it with a clear look and all round it Mini-Cons in all different shapes and colours was sitting. They seemed a bit worried… Maybe that was because they had left the base without no-one noticing. What if they would get punished when they were found? Anna sighed and swam to the edge where Laser Arrow met her with a big piece of cloth that now had the duty to be a towel. It had been a pain in the neck to get it fairly clean. Ish, to find out what had been on it… Anna shuddered and wrapped it around herself and winded it as a hooking.

"Thanks…" She gave the blue robot another smile and looked quickly over the other Mini-Cons. "They look a bit… down, don't you think?" she wringed out some water from her blond hair.

"A little…" Laser Arrow spoke in human language making Anna to freeze in her move and she looked with big eyes at her friend.

"You…spoke? In human language…"

Laser Arrow nodded and beeped. "((Learning…))" He followed the girl who walked around him one time before she went to a small tree where all her clothes were hanging to dry. It was pretty cool that he could talk. Not that she didn't get when he was beeping. She touched the clothes, they were still wet. Well understand and understand. It wasn't like he was talking to her like a human would do. It was something else, a bit hard to understand but she did understand the beeping in some strange sort of way. But now soon they could talk in the way she could.

Looking down at the yellow and green Mini-Con who that was sitting almost beside the tree Anna's smile slowly went back to her serious face. Maybe she shouldn't have brought them with her. With a sigh she turned to all Mini-Cons.

"Okay… I see that my little plan was no great idea after all, so I-

"_You bet it wasn't!"_

Anna spun around and saw the blue car with the red flames on the hood driving towards her.

"Have you any idea of when trouble you got me in to?" Mischief transformed to robot mode and had to stop himself from stomping on Anna even though he knew Laser Arrow would protect her. "I thought I was going to lose my head this time!"

"I'm sure you wouldn't notice if it was removed!" Anna spat back and grabbed the 'towel' when it almost lost its hooking as she calmed down and lowered her head. "… I was on my way back since they-" she nodded to the side at all the small robots behind her. "-didn't enjoy the small freedom I tried to give them…"

Mischief looked up and saw all the Mini-Cons around the pond. Everyone was keeping a distance from each other. All the eyes looking at him, optics filled with worry, made him forget that he was mad at the girl and walked pass Anna and over to the small robots.

"Hey, if you all come with me now I promise you won't take any blame, it was all m-.. her fault." He nodded back at Anna, who snapped. Okay that was it he asked for it.

She walked back to the water, put her hand down in the water and picked up a hand full of mud. Oh he was so gonna get it! With all her power she threw the mud ball at Mischief and hit him in the face over one of his optics.

"Argh.. What did you do that for?" the young Decepticon wiped it away and could feel the rage against Anna come back.

"You always put the blame on me when it is your fault as well!"

"Oh… so it is MY fault that you and all these Mini-Cons are out here having a _'fun'_?"

"You should keep your optics up for intruders… or in this case; escapers!" She picked up another hand of mud, ready to throw it at Mischief.

"U-uh, you wouldn't dare…" his yellow optic narrowed and his voice lowered to a hissing.

"Watch me…" and so did Anna's.

All this caught the Mini-Cons attention and they all looked interested on what soon would happen. They all saw how Anna pulled her arm back and threw the mud ball as hard as she could at the Decepticon and it was once again a direct hit in the face. All the worries in their optics disappeared and was replaced admiring. A human that was way way smaller then a Transformer, dared to stand up against him, throwing mud at him and still stand on the same spot with out running away with the knowing that she would be persecuted.

Mischief wiped away the mud and his optics started to glow. "Is that the way you want it… fine with me…" An evil grin came up on his lips, glancing at the clothes hanging in the small tree as he transformed in to car mode.

"O-oh, you wouldn't!" Anna knew what he was going to do.

"Watch me…" he replied back and parked so that he had the clothes behind him as he let his back tires spin in the dirt letting it fly all over the clean -now almost dry- clothes.

The closest Mini-Cons moved aside to keep a small distance from the Decepticon. Laser Arrow was one of them, not that he was afraid of Mischief he just didn't wanna get involved in this fight.

Anna just stared at her clothes as they got dirtier and dirties for every second. "Stop that!" She picked up a third hand of mud and threw it at Mischief, but this time he was prepared, transformed to robot mode and ducked while the mud ball kept flying and hit Laser Arrow in the face, sending him fly backwards to the ground.

Anna held her breath. Woops that was not the target.

Laser Arrow sat up and wiped the mud of his face, keeping it in his hand as he looked at Anna with wide optics.

"Laser Arrow, I'm so sor-"

The mud that Laser Arrow held in his hand, hit her in the face before she finished the sentence. He was now a part of the fight.

Chocked, Anna spit out some of the mud that she got in her mouth and wiped away some mud from her eyes. "What…?

Another Mini-Con looked down in the pond, picked up some mud and looked at it when it ran through its fingers.

"Come on, throw it at someone," Anna suggested, straighten the 'towel' again since it didn't wanna stay hooked and just waited to see what the small robot would do. Just stand there letting it all drip to the ground? Or throw it at a fellow Mini-Con?

Laser Arrow beeped at his friends and got several of beeps back, all in different tones. Amazing, Anna thought. They don't have a similar beep, any of them.

Mischief saw how fascinated Anna looked when she heard all the beeps and tones. "You should hear them when they start _singing_."

"Sing?"

"It is just something they do when they wanna stand strong together." The young Transformer said and watched how the Mini-Con threw the mud on Laser Arrow. "They have this song that will fill the air. Some find it irritating other beautiful." Laser Arrow held up the shield on his arm preventing the mud to hit him and he was wearing a small smile on his lips. Soon all Mini-Cons were having a small mud fight against each other. Mud flying across the pond hitting a fellow on the other side who threw back at the attacker. All the different beeping sounds were filling the air and they sounded happier then before. They were actually having fun. "But…" he continued. "I've never heard it."

A new mud ball hit Anna on the arm. "Hey I just got myself clean!" She scarped it of and threw it at Mischief without thinking. Everyone stopped in their action and just looked at the Decepticon, what would happen now?

Mischief looked at Anna, his optics narrowed and he pointed at the mud.

"Okay you asked for it!" Mischief transformed into a car again and did the same thing to Anna like he did to her clothes a few minutes ago. As best as she could she shielded with her arms! She gave up a shriek when she felt the cold mud on her naked arms and legs. When Mischief finally stopped and transformed back to robot mode, he looked at the now very dirty girl with crooked back looking down at her feet, breathing slowly as she lifted her head up. Her when her eyes reached the Transformer he could feel the coldness they shot at him and her face was sulky.

"Hey, you started it…" Mischief defended himself and leaned back with his arms crossed over his chest and waited for her to yell at him, but it never came any yelling.

No, her head dropped and her shoulders started to shake. Quiet sounds that reminded of sobbing were heard from her but they started to sound more like laughter. Quick she lifted her head back up and her face was shining from smiling and the sounds from her mouth were laughter, from with all her heart.

"You guys should see yourselves!"

The Mini-Cons looked at each other. They were all covered with mud. You could almost not see what colour they used to be.

"And look at me…" She opened her arms so everyone could see how dirty she was and she laughed more.

"What is that sound you do?" Mischief asked and remembered that Neo had been holding it back earlier at the Earth Base when he saw Demolisher and Cyclonus fight in the small doorway. "I've never heard it before…"

Anna took a deep breath. "What? You've never heard laughter?" She found it very odd. How could you not have heard laughter? "Then you must be a very boring person, you know that?" she scratched away some dried mud from her face.

Mischief then remembered what Neo told him the other day.

"_Humans have and show more emotions then we do."_

It seemed like he was right. Mischief was just about to open his mouth when they heard a creaking sound, something that broke and a crash not so faraway from where they were standing.

"What was that?"

All the Mini-Cons dropped the mud they held in their hands and gathered up in a group. All the happiness they just shared was gone again.

Mischief noticed them and brushed of the mud. "I'll go check it out. You stay here and just keep quiet."

Quiet, he moved among the trees when he saw how a big rock was visible through the bushes. They were not so far away from the road. He moved a little further and soon he could see a blue body lying, half hidden by small bushes, not so far from him. He kind a recognized him; It was one of the Autobots from the last fight, who had hailed him to the side making him fall over. What was his name again? Mischief knew he heard when the second in command introduced them too Anna, something that started with an 'S'. Side…something.

Carefully he moved over to the young Autobot to see if he still was alive. He reached out one hand to poke the Autobot in the shoulder when he heard a groaning from him and pulled his hand back.

"You…?" Sideswipe spoke when he saw Mischief standing in front of him. "You and your dirty tricks…" was all he managed to say before passing out again.

What's going on here? The blue car-bot looked around to see what had caused this. When he looked up he saw something interesting. Up at the road, by a big hole in the metal fence he saw the yellow car-bot standing on his knees, talking to an unknown black cat-bot, who also was aiming a gun him. Okay something was going one here. How could one single Decepticon beat up two Autobots and still be standing and aiming his gun at the second in command? He must be very strong and have a very great will power!

Mischief watched with wide optics how the unknown car-bot shot the Autobot with out giving a care… it was in cold blood. The yellow Autobot sunk down on the ground.

The young Decepticon looked up when he heard the sound of jet engines and spotted Neo, who landed beside the back car-bot. By all the hand gestures, they had a lot to talk about. Neo pointed down at the Autobot and the unknown Transformer just crossed his arms cocking his head to the side.

Slowly Mischief backed in to the bushes again. He had not yet been spotted by anyone then this Side… what ever his name was.

Back at the pond, Anna had brushed of the dirt of her now dry clothes. You could not think they'd been cleaned just a few minutes ago. She wrinkled her nose when he pulled her sort over her head. Eww it was all sandy inside them too. The sound of an engine made her forget the sandy situation for a while.

"So, what was it?" she asked when Mischief parked beside her.

Mischief just opened the side door. "Get in, we must return to the base, now."

"Mischief what's wrong?" she did not like this but after pulling on her pants she jumped in to Mischief.

"Everyone, follow us back to the base, and remember; we will take the blame…" Mischief engine roared once as he took off. "Hope that no one is at the base when we arrive." This was only meant for Anna to hear since he didn't want to worry the Mini-Cons.

Laser Arrow walked in the lead of Mini-Cons. Some looked back at the pond, where there were very visible traces of the mud war. They helped each other to scrape away the dry mud while walking, because they didn't wanna show that they had been outside with out permission. Laser Arrow glanced back at his friends. It was his part –which Anna had given him- to bring them back to safety. He was the only Mini-Con that had a partner among all of them so he was a small part of the Decepticon team, so he felt responsible for them, not only as a Decepticon tool but as a fellow Mini-Con.

-------------------

Well back at the Earth Base, the fellowship was lucky. No one was around to see them return.

They thought…

"So… did you find what was lost?"

Mischief jumped back and almost stepped on Anna if she wouldn't have been pulled back by Laser Arrow who did react faster then he did when the black seekers suddenly appeared.

Neo walked around the corner and stood face to face with Mischief. As it sounded he was not going to tell that after one hour of searching, Mischief finally returned, with success. He looked over the young Decepticons shoulder and saw all the Mini-Cons. They clung up closer to each other when they saw the black seeker looking down at them. They had been spotted.

"I see you did find what was lost." He smiled at all the frightened mini robots. "Hey, calm down," he waved nonchalant with his hand, "I'm not gonna tell, okay?"

All the small optics saw how they were given a thumb up from the Decepticon and they nodded slightly.

Mischief blinked and was confused over how Neo was acting. It was almost scaring.

"Good… and no if you excuse me" he moved Mischief out of his way and walked through the group of Mini-Cons. "The new Decepticon is waiting to be escorted to the Moon Base. Ta!"

"You know… If he'd been human, I'd say he's _high_…" Anna coughed and walked pass Mischief, who was just looking after the black seeker still confused over the acting.

* * *

To be Continued…

* * *

Okay, while writing this I had a small problem with the key "S" ... since I –ahem- accidentally spilled some Fanta on it O.o. But now it seems like it started to work as normal as it can for being sticky underneath. XP –bleh- 

The small inspiration of this chapters "mud fight"was actually the song from Disney's "Tarzan", the song that Turk sings/plays when they discovers the camp the first time.


	13. Chapter 13

_(A/N): _

_A short chapter, because I'm lazy. _:3

_Also, in this chapter the leaning text is **flashbacks** no other markings, I'm not so much for other markings in the text except from the '---' that I use sometimes. Leaning text in the middle of normal text is thoughts or whisperings, 'key? Good! Now you have the rights to continue reading the chapter 13… -dramatic echo...echo...echo...echo- _

_And the chapter is called **"Naah"**… okay..? It is not apart of the flashback. n.n;_

Chapter 13

"_Naah…"_

_There was a single explosion in the big room. Every Transformer, Autobots in this case, in the room hit the deck and covered themselves, trying to not get hit by flying piece of metal. The sound of several pairs of feet entering the half blown up room made the surprised Autobots gaze up, noticing the horned helmet dressed Decepticon leader who was followed by his bunch of minions. His mouth opened to speak…_

Neo yawned and stretched out under a large oak. It was at noon… or something. According to the sun it was, but he didn't care that much. Right now, taking it easy was priority number one. To him, he deserved it. All the hard work to teach up the young un-experienced Mischief really drained the strength out of him. This perfect spot in the middle of the forest, trees as far as you could see, except from this small glade. With this big oak tree in the middle, no one could see him from above but he could see them with no problem at all.

_Another shot filled the air and the fourth Autobots' optics slowly lost its glow and was soon empty and to never be alive again. Now it was only one more to get rid of and this area was soon to be Decepticon land._

He really did enjoy this planet. It was much more peaceful the Cybertron that's fore sure. This grass was more comfortable to sit on then metal, oh yeah. Clasping his hands behind his head he laid down under the oak and a very satisfied smile appeared on his face.

"Oh yeah, I hope this will never end…" Closing his optics, Neo just listened to all the sounds his audios snapped up from around him. Birds, a truck driving on the road not so far away, the beeping sound of someone who wanted to reach him. He just ignored that right now. Nothing could disturb his _free time_, not even Megatron. If it was important they would keep on trying. If it just was Mischief who needed some one to train with, it would stop in a few minutes.

_The pipe of a laser gun forced the green Autobots head up. Blue, frightened optics met red, glowing optics and an evil grin. _

"_You wanna go the same way, the same fate like your friends?" _

He was right. The beeping stopped after a few minutes and his smile got a little bigger. "_Wonder why he never takes a break?_" Neo thought and scratched his cheek. Oh well, he was just this young rookie, doing almost everything he was told to, except from when he was on the run from Megatron be fore he got caught, but that was history now. But Mischief did still have one more thing to learn;

"Relaxing…" the black seeker opened his optics and watched the noon sky. A few clouds were floating above him, there were probably more incoming but that he could not see between the treetops but that didn't bother him since the oak's large treetop gave him the perfect shade. And the clouds were just passing by. Haha, water flying around in the sky was actually a kind a fun thing to think of.

_Trying to crawl back, the green Autobot never let his optics away from the slivery Decepticon leader. Either he could try begging for his life or…join the other side. But to betray his friends just to save himself, could he live with that?_

An air plane was crossing the sky. It left a white stroke where it had flown that slowly evaporated and it looked like it was fusion with the clouds… maybe they did? It was too much to think of such a nice day, Neo thought and closed his optics again. Today was only resting and nothing else! Or was it? Now something small was trying to be remembered inside Neo's memory bank.

Probably just a small favor Anna wanted him to do if he was going out for a round over the town later on. "She can wait until tomorrow", he said and grinned.

"_What is your name Autobot?" the leader asked and nodded to the seekers on his right side. _

_A purple and a light blue seeker pulled up the green Autobot and dragged him over to the leader. "Megatron asked you a question!"_

_Without struggling the helpless Autobot stuttered and looked to the side "My… my name is S-Scannor..." as he tried to see if there was anyway for him to escape._

It was hard to get in sleep mode. It was so many things to look at. A few animals, hares and squirrels dared to come out looking at the big robot in the middle of their forest, sitting leaned against the old oak tree without harming them. Fluffy animals making strange sounds, coming closer to Neo, curious of what he could possible be. If they tried to bite him, to see if he was something eatable, they had themselves to blame if their weak teeth break.

Neo sat up, reached up his hand in to the oaks branches, slowly so he did not scare the animals away, picked some acorns and threw them to the curious animals. He watched them slowly approach them, sniffed to see if they could eat it before taking it and disappeared in to the woods again.

_With one try, Scannor elbowed the purple seeker in the cockpit and threw the light blue over his shoulder and leaped for the only exit he could see; the way the Decepticons blew up to come in._

"_Get him!" Yelled the leader at the minions who just stood there like they didn't know what just happened._

Another big yawn escaped from Neo's mouth. The animas were still running back and forth getting the acorns the black seeker threw to them, now they didn't see him as any threat since he gave them food and didn't do anything suspicious that could be taken as a threat. They didn't seem to know that relaxing also was important.

The sky started to get darker after the clouds started to get more and more grayish then for a couple of hour ago. As long as they just were staying grey and did not let any rain down on him, he still didn't care. And if is would start raining he would probably not care either. This was his relaxing day and nothing on this planet could make him move!

_Scannor was outside the building and with hope to get away he looked around to see if he could get some reinforcement, but could not see anyone around so he kept on running as fast as his legs could carry him. Not aware of what was actually aimed at him…_

A rumble was heard but there had been no sight of lightning.

"Aw, great…" Neo mumbled when he sat up and saw how rain drops fell from the sky. But it seemed like they didn't get through the thick treetop. He didn't get any rain on him. Only thing he had to do was pull up his legs and sit up against the oak instead of lying on the ground under it. "I'm not leaving," he told himself and glanced up at the now very dark sky. But hey, thunder can be nice too. No one would go out looking for him, so it sure didn't do anything. Another satisfied smile appeared in his face as he clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back at the big tree trunk.

_One echo of a gun shot._

There was the first lightning, followed by a loud rumble. Neo opened one optic when he felt something that puffed his leg. He looked down and saw a hare sitting next to him, looking like a ball of fur when it was curled up close to him. Okay… Neo blinked and shocked his head.

"Fine little friend, you can stay as long as you don't try to bite me… or anything else."

The hare just wiggled its nose and flipped its ears when it heard the black seekers voice.

_Scannor fell forwards with a burning pain in the lower part of his left leg. Sliding forwards a couple of feet he realized; he could not get away! Rolling over to his side he could see how a black seeker jumped down from a rooftop not so far away. Spotting the laser riffle over the black seekers shoulder the green Autobot tried to crawl backwards but another shot hit the ground right above his head, making him stop crawling. He didn't even see when the riffle was pulled._

Neo opened his optics again and noticed that other animals had gathered around him, huddling as close they could. Animals were just strange sometimes. But he thought that all the food he'd given to them was the reason. They might see him as some sort of protector. Neo looked around to see if there were any other animals that were about to show up and huddle up among the others. Yep, there came another squirrel jumping towards him. The brown rodent jumped up along the black seekers leg, stopped and sat down on Neo's knee and wiggled its nose and looked at him with its big black eyes.

"Yes, you may stay like the others," Neo chuckled and nodded down at the other animals and it seemed like they had become more of them then they were just a few seconds ago. Anna told him just a few days ago something about _rabbits_ and _re-producing_ but he didn't pay her that much attention like he should have done… Why even bother thinking of that now?

_The sinister smile that met Scannor's optics, made the Autobot yelp. Cold, blue optics pierced right through the green metal as a laser riffle was aimed at the terrified Scannor's head._

"_I guess you had your chance to save your pitiful life." The sniper said and there were no sign of any mercy in his voice as the sound of the safety hatch was pulled back. That was the only sound that was heard and it left an echo over the place._

The rain was still falling with out any sign of stopping but the thunder had stopped. If just a random person would walk by, he or she would not believe her or his own eyes. To see this black robot surrounded by animals, under a big oak tree in the middle of the forest, during this rainy day. What would they think?

_Scannors optics lost their glow. Never again would they glow light blue. His green body fell down on its back as the last energy in his sparkle drained. _

_The black seeker leaned the laser riffle over his shoulder and kicked the lifeless Autobot's body. To be a sniper was actually way too easy to kill the preys. But he liked it. It gave this adrenalin kick of just watching the prey walk around with out a notice that in a few seconds he will fall to the ground, dead. _

_Glancing back the seeker could see his leader walk up to him wearing a smile that he was satisfied over how this had turned out. They did not get any new recruit but they did get some new area to the Decepticon advantage."Well done… Sky Demon._

The black seekers head dropped to the side. He was now finally in sleep mode after he'd welcomed a few more animals to join the now big group of different species that had for some odd reason gathered around him. Even some birds had decided to join, sitting on Neo's head sleeping. They did not have any idea of when they actually were sitting around. How could they even possible know that this protector actually was a cold blooded murderer?

"Naah…" Neo spoke in his sleep and smiled.

* * *

To be Continued… 


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 _

"_aka vacation"_

(Me) Sitting on a sun chair in the sun, sweating like mad "Aww geez you guys!" looks at Mischief and Neo who's sitting in the sun playing cards; Go Fish.

(Neo) "What…?" takes up a cardfrom the deck. "What is it? Stop whining and move in to the shade instead!"

(Mischief) Smiles evil and looks at Neo "Got any Kings?"

(Neo) "Nope, go fish," with a smile.

(Me) Melts like a ice-cream "How can you be sitting in the sun like that without sweating and get rusty!

(Neo and Mischief) "Rust proofed!" Mischief picks up a card.

(Mischief) "By the love of Unicron! Move to the frikken shadow and stop disturbing our game!" Takes up a card from the deck.

(Me) "Meeh… to warm to move…" Sinks down in the sun chair. "Go fetch me my ice-cream!"

(Neo) "Fetch your own ice-cream… All your aces Mischief." With a big grin and sticks out his tongue.

(Mischief) Curses and hands over three aces. "I hate you…"

(Me) "–whine- Ice-cream…" Makes puppy dog eyes.

(Mischief) Won't work on us... no _human_ feelings you know." Grins for himself and ignores me. "All your fours!"

(Neo) "Go Fish."

(Mischief) "Rargh! What a stupid game!" Throws away his cards and leaves.

(Me) Have fainted in the sun.

(Neo) "I win" wears a cat smile.

Okay it is waaay to hot staying inside the house to write or draw and anything... Hope you won't mind…? Now I must go fetch my ice-cream! –slithers along with the floor to stay as cold as possible-


	15. Chapter 15

_(A/N) Okay I'm trying to keep as close I can to the show but it is hard! And I'm way too lazy to watch! X3; So if there are some things that makes small errors, don't mind them, they will only cause nightmares to you. And I'm really trying to get some cameos of the Original characters but I can't capture their personalities right, It is hard enough to TRY keeping MY characters in-character XD;

* * *

_

_Chapter 15_

"_FreeWays"_

The rain made it harder to dig up the hidden Mini-Con panel. It made the dirt even more slippery then it already was. But it must be done and since she's the only one not fighting, this dirty par was made for her, either way she wanted it or not.

This was the first Mini-Con that they'd found in a while now, it might be on the other side of the Earth but hey, you didn't say no to a free trip round the world. But to land and get buried in the earth, in the middle of a forest, in the north of Sweden, was just on the edge of stupidity! Even if it just was a metal panel containing a small robot. And in the middle of the rainy fall in addition! But when you looked really close, this autumn colour s sure was pretty, but this rain made the colorful leafs fall off. This nature was beautiful with not so much cars and traffic. Just silent pine forests, birds that were squeaking in fear far away when they flew away and some frightened rain-deer's that ran for their lives when the heavy feet of fighting Transformers stomped on the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Take 'em down boys!" Cyclonus flew over the treetops and aimed for first Autobot he caught on target.

"Not so fast you Decepticreep!" A white large Spaceship, named Jetfire laughed and attacked the helicopter from above sending them both down to the ground with a large crash.

Looking over her back every time there was a shot or someone that fell to the ground, Anna continued to dig as fast as she could. Her blue jeans shirt and black jeans was soaked from the rain and it would have been hard to look down while digging but her cap helped to lead the water away from her face. Ah there it was, finally! The sight of the panel was delighted sight for Anna's eyes. The little green and metal blue panel was visible right under her hands.

"Mischief, I've found… "She looked up in the direction she last saw her blue Decepticon follower but now three kids -dressed up in orange overalls with the Autobot sign on them- standing in front of her instead and behind them there were three Mini-Cons, one orange, one blue and yellow and one grey with a wheel on one of his hands. "…it!"

They looked as surprised as Anna when they saw her sitting on the ground, holding up a Mini-Con panel and calling for one of the Decepticons.

"Who are you?" The boy with the brown haired asked with a slight surprise in his voice and took one step forwards.

Anna's eyes shifted down to the panel and quick back up on the boy and she smiled.

"Well…" She got up on her feet and did not let her eyes away from the blond boy, holding the panel tight against her chest. "You don't know me but I think I know that you are friends to the Autobots." Slowly she reached behind her back and pulled out an orange metal bird and threw it to the girl. "And that this, belong to you. Keep your stuff where you can see it!"

"Laserbeak!" The brown haired girl, Alexis, cried and tried to see how bad it was damaged. "What did you do to him?" The cold sight reached Anna but she didn't give a care and nodded back at a broken branch lying on the side of the hole where she'd been digging.

"What? You don't practice Baseball?" The blond girl gave them a big grin.

"Hey don't change the subject! We asked you a question!" The other boy with dark skin and black hair yelled at Anna and clenched his fists. "And now you answer it!"

Anna blinked, she almost got flabbergasted of the boys rudeness.

"You know a 'please' would be nice too, you know," she held on tighter to the panel and acted like she'd got hurt by his way of acting.

But the three kids did not seem to be amused of _her_ way to act against them. They just folded their arms and looked at the Decepticon girl with their eyes narrowed and grumpy faces.

Kids these days, Anna thought and sighed while rolling her eyes, they always act like they are grown ups and act mature when they still had a few more years until they would be like that.

"Fine, okay" Anna removed a lock of her hair that had got stuck on her cheek after have become wet from the rain and dropped her hands to the side without letting go of the new found Mini-Con.

"My name is…" Her mind stopped and started to think very important thought. Should she give them her real name or should she make one op? Why not a fake name, they really didn't need to know her real name. Then that was decided. Now a name, quick! Okay she is a mechanic and she's a girl. "My name is… Mechanic… Mac. Yes Mechanic Mac!" What the hell was that kind of name, she though and would have palmed her face in stupidity if she wouldn't keep her coolness in front of the Autobots human friends. Mechanic Mac! Oh God. She was really bad at making up names in such short time.

"Excuse me….?" The dark haired boy, named Carlos, asked and looked a bit confused.

"You heard me!" Anna snapped at him as she watched Mischief fly behind them and how the youngest Autobot, Sideswipe lunged at him. "That is the only name you need to know!"

"What ever," The blond haired boy, named Rad, continued, "Just give us that Mini-Con!"

The blond girl arched an eyebrow but she was still smiling. Was he joking? She'd been digging in that hole for at least thirty minutes or even more and it had been cold and dirty and she knew she would catch a cold, just to give it away to some very rude kids, while the other Decepticon would distract the Autobots. Like hell they would get it! So was it planed any way but as it seemed right now, withdrawing would be very nice. After watching both Cyclonus and Mischief been beaten down at least four times already, they all knew it was beyond the hope of winning over the Autobots.

"If you want it…" Anna took of her red cap, walked backwards to the hole and jumped over it so that it was between her and the three kids. "Come and get it!" With that she kicked up some of the wet dirt at the kids and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction and stuck her hand down her inner pocket.

Neo who was just about to attack Scavenger looked up and saw only the hole in the ground. Where had Anna gone?

"Don't look away!" Scavenger chuckled and got a direct hit in Neo's face, sending the seeker down to the ground.

"Nice punch…" Neo shook his head and glanced up at Scavenger, "How's your reflexes?" The black seeker swept with his leg over the Autobots legs, sending him falling down to the ground. "That bad, eh?" Neo laughed and got up on his feet, ducked for a flying Demolisher and looked in the direction he'd seen Anna the last time but she was not seen still. But he got a small signal from her tracking device and it was moving away from the battle field.

"Mischief?" he called and avoided a punch from Blurr who was the next attacker. "Your human is missing… again!"

But he got no answer from Mischief, who was held down by Sideswipe, and so was almost every Decepticon in this fight too, except from Megatron and Neo himself, Starscream was unarmed after the car-bot HotShot had made his attack, Cyclonus had not woken up from when he'd got the first attack from Jetfire and was still lying on the ground unconscious, Demolisher who had been thrown away not so long ago by Hoist, formerly known as SmokScreen who'd sacrificed his life after a so bravely protecting the three Mini-Con's, that linked together to become the Stars Saber, from Megatron's grasp.

"Link off!" was Mischief's voice heard and Laser Arrow, in his alternative mode of a crossbow, linked of Mischief's arm. He beeped. "Yes You go to Sky Demon and see what he wants, I'm a bit busy!" Mischief managed to get his feet against SideSwipes chest and pushed him off. The blue Mini-Con watched the young Autobot fly, looked back at Mischief, nodded and ran over to Neo.

"Can't you keep your allied where you want them?" Blurr made another try to beat the seeker down but his was grabbed by his arm and was thrown over Neo's shoulder and he was out of the fight.

"Yes we can, that one is just a bit independent" Neo answered Blurr and looked down at Laser Arrow, who made a short look at the passed out Autobot. "Okay, the human... Anna is gone and she has the new Mini-Con panel, can you see if you can find her? We'll…" Looking at the direction Mischief was _fighting_, Neo smiled for himself in disbelieved and gave the small robot a thumbs up. "…try catch up later, okay?"

Slipping and falling on the wet grass and small mud holes that were hiding in high grass tufts made the running harder. To come up back on her foots as quick as possible. But it was not a hard obstacle. Well, it was but it would not stop Anna from trying to lose her persecutors

Anna looked back and saw that the three Autobot kids were still after her.  
"Geez," she thought and jumped over a low bush "They still won't give up!" she put her foot down a broke her speed a bit and ran in another direction. Hope this would make the kids lose a bit one her.

"Get back here!" she could hear them yell after her as they didn't give up the chase. "The Decepticons will not get this Mini-Con!"

"Why not?" Anna yelled back, moved away a low branch and held the panel even harder against her chest. "You got the last one!"

Without looking back she could hear how one of the Mini-Con's transformed and how the sound of wheels running though the mud came closer. Damnit. Why would they chase her? This one was for the Decepticons and that's it! She stopped like on a quarter and heard how the wheels squeaked behind her.

"You give up?" Rad asked when he climbed of his Mini-Con friend HighWire who transformed back to his robot mode. "Hand over that Mini-Con and we ca-"

Anna spun around, her eyes were narrowed and the panel was still held against her chest. She wasn't saying anything; she just looked at the three kids. Wet hair was stuck on her face but that didn't bother her at all, with a quick throw to the side with her head it all fell back on its place and she placed the red cap back on her head. Her shoulders were rising slowly, up and down. Now this was enough. All the digging, running and all the damn rain had reached it limits.

The kids took a few steps back when their eyes met Annas.

"Geh… she's looking scary…" Carlos hid behind Alexis who glanced irritated at the boy.

"H-hey…" Rad started and took one step forwards. "Why are you on the Decepticons side, when it is the Autobots who are the good guys?"

"That is not your business…" the answer was hard when it passed through the blond girls' gritted teeth as she held the panel as close as she could, if she held it closer it would sink through her soaked clothes and in under her skin.

Alexis looked to the side when she saw something blue pass her and saw the blue Mini-Con with shields on its arms and legs, placing himself in front of Anna holding his arms out for her protection.

"What…?" the brown haired girl tilted her head to the side. "Why… is he protecting her?"

It was actually the same as their three Mini-Cons how they protected them while the other Autobots was fighting. But now, it looked to strange when one of the small robots protected a human who was not on the Autobots side.

"((A promise…))" Laser Arrow spoke in human language with out moving away an inch. He was still holding the promise that he'd given to Computerghost that day in the cave and was prepared to keep it, with out a doubt.

The three other Mini-Cons walked over to Laser Arrow and they started to beep between each other. The four different sounds of the small robots made it hard to understand but from their small moves with their arms it was only a friendly chat. It must be fun for them to every time they meet up a new friend.

As the small robots continued to talk the rain started to stop and soon it was only drizzle that fell from the sky.

"Laser Arrow-" Anna walked close up behind her protector with her eyes looking suspicious at the other three robots but they didn't do anything. "… is Mischief or Neo coming as a back up are we gonna run back?" Laser Arrow glanced back a bit and nodded once and Anna's grip of the Mini-Con panel started to loosen a bit but it was still in her tight grasp. "Please... tell me that it is Neo's coming..." she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Rad was just about to speak again when he was interrupted but heavy steps coming closer from behind. The three kids turned around ant they got their eyes on the blue car transformer with the red flame on his hood. It was very visible that Mischief had been in a fight, his legs were a bit unsteady and he was swaying from side to side but it was hardly seen.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Neo's a bit busy right now," he said and tottered to the side but caught his balance. "He's taking care of some 'bots… Who are they?" His optics caught they kids and he pointed at them. "Are they the Autobots kids? I sure hope they behave more then you did before…"

For a second there Anna was happy that Mischief arrived but as soon as it appeared it disappeared.

Carlos spun around and gave up a yelp. "A Decepticon!"

"Calm down Carlos" Alexis leaned her hands on her hips. "Can't you see how exhausted he is, he can possibly do us any harm."

Anna rubbed her temples. The brown haired girl had a point there. To see Mischief stand there like drunk was kind a embarrassing. In a situation like this he would stand with his back straighten and look dangerous to scare away the annoying kids. Why couldn't Neo have showed up instead?

"Exhausted…?" Rad blinked.

Anna bit her lip and put the panel inside her dirty shirt, held one arm over her chest to keep it close to her, shuffled Laser Arrow to the side and walked over to Rad and looked him straight in to his eyes. "Wouldn't you be if you'd been fighting…?" it was not hard words this time, they were soft but still she was angry. They had no idea of what Mischief gone through just to get here. She wanted to scream that but it was still none of their business.

"I- I… " Rad stuttered and leaned back when he felt that looking in to the blond girls eyes felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Thought so…" Anna crossed her arms over her chest, feeling the panel close to her. With a light push on the boys shoulder she moved him away from her way and walked over to Mischief. On the outside only a serious face was seen but inside, she smiled. This one was theirs.

"Do you even know what they use their Mini-Cons for?" Alexis asked when Anna walked pass her.

That was a thought that actually never had stuck her mind. Anna stopped and looked with blank eyes in to the thin air, this far of she'd only seen when they found the small robots and brought them to the Moon Base. After that no one ever spoke about what they were used for at least on the Earth Base. Well Laser Arrow, Leader One and the Mini-Cons that followed the seven Decepticons were the only ones she'd seen. Anna had never seen another Mini-Con around. So her mind started to think more and more of what Alexis just asked.

"Let's go Mischief…" Anna continued to walk towards Mischief, who transformed back in to car-mode. "Laser Arrow…?"

The Mini-Con was once again interrupted when he got to speak with new found of his comrades. Running away from the others without saying anything to come standing by the blond girl when she pulled out the panel and looked over to the kids. Opening her mouth "This…"

The Autobot kids hoped that she would say something positive as they all turned to face her.

"This one…" Anna put it back under her shirt, "This one is ours!" Opening the front door, she jumped in to Mischief. "Laser Arrow, can you be so kind and Power Link with this _hopeless_ savior of ours? So that we might get back in one piece…"

-------------------

Sitting on the floor in the big control room with the panel in front of her, Anna could not stop thinking of what the brown haired girl asked. _"Do you even know what they use their Mini-Cons for?"_ Changing her position with her legs crossed she spread her legs out and moved closer to the panel. Okay she knew that they were used to help giving extra powers to the one they Power Linked with. That she'd got the first time she'd seen Laser Arrow link up with Mischief. And as Mischief trained and got stronger with the help of Laser Arrow he might have a chance to win one day. Anna didn't know it but she had a small smile on her lips. She really hoped that day would come soon. So that he would stop being in the way of others when he need help in his fighting.

Laser Arrow entered the room and walked up to her, looking at the panel and beeped.

"Huh?" Anna had seen that he'd entered the room but her mind didn't and when he beeped she came back from her thought. "Ah, yeah I know, this one must go to the Moon Base…" But she was curious of what happened to the one that came there. What if something horrible was happening to them? "Do… do you know what's happening to the Mini-Cons on the moon?"

"They are working," Neo, who walked in to the room answered. He walked over to the girl and picked up the Mini-Con panel with Anna protesting but he didn't care about her and with a curious look he turned it around just to see how they actually fit in there. "They are working on a ship that later on will bring us Decepticons back to our home planet; Cybertron."

Anna stared at the seeker and turned all numb and here eyes turned down to the floor. Did they do slave work for the Decepticons?

"Not that I really care," Neo continued and closed his hand with the Mini-Con in it. "They can leave me behind if they wish… I don't feel like going back there." He looked down at Anna, kneeled beside her. "Hey, no worries they are used to do as they're told and they are not mistreated."

"How do you know?"

"I do keep an eye on them when ever I'm there," Neo glanced to the side and gave Laser Arrow a smile. He gave Anna a pat on the head and left the room. "Oh…" his head peeked around the door way. "I left a small gift to you in _your room_." And his head disappeared again but his voice could still be heard as he walked away. "Hope they fit!"

Hope they fit?

Opening the door that was special created for her. They had given her an own room. It had probably just been over from when they'd built the base and made a mistake and got this small room as a leftover with no reason to be there in the first place. It had been very nice of them but it was not the biggest room but it was her own.

On the floor lay a package. It was wrapped up in a brown piece of cloth. Anna picked it up and felt that it was soft and walked over to her bed that was made of hay and blankets. It was a simple and easy to change when the hay started to smell bad. She sat down on it and started to unwrap the cloth. It was very exciting and her hands were a bit shaky. It was the first present she'd got anyone in a while.

She gasped when she saw what was under the cloth she quick pulled up a black shirt with horizon purple striped sleeves and with the Decepticon sign printed on the whole front. Holding it against her chest she could tell it was the right size. Noticing that there were more under the shirt, she put it aside and pulled up a pair of dark green pants. They were also in the right size. Neo was very good guessing her size with out exaggerate. "Wow, this is just so neat…"

Shutting the door she started to change to her new clothes.

Slipping out of the dirty jeans shirt, which had done its part and was now ready to be replaced by this new black shirt and green jacket, Anna dropped it to the floor and pulled the new shirt over her head. Like a glove. When she picked the pants up a pair of brown gloves fell to the floor. He'd thought of everything!

Stepping out of her room, dressed as a new person she met Laser Arrow who was waiting outside. He gave up beeps and smiled. Anna reached behind her back and pulled out her red cap and put it on, backwards as she liked it.

"There, now it is me!" A big smile was shining on her face. It was as all the old problems and memories had vanished in the wind. She'd not talked so much of her past when she decided to actually stay under the Decepticons.

"Is Mischief sill in recovering?" Anna asked and walked back in to her room to get her belt when she noticed that her pants were a bit too big around her waist. It seemed like she'd lost a little weight.

Laser Arrow was about to nod but when he saw the young Decepticon walking towards them he just beeped to make the girl come out again to meet the _battle hero_.

"Ha ha, very funny Laser Arrow." Mischief laughed sarcastic and stopped out side the small door and leaned on his shoulder against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "I see you've been shopping." He continued when he noticed the new out fit the girl was wearing. "Where did you get them? You've had no chance to run away to town in a… while."

"Neo got me them to me." She smiled and spun around once to show the whole outfit like a real teenager would do to show up a little. "Aren't they just neat?"

"Yeah… speaking of which, where is he?"

"If you just turn around you'll see the devil himself!" Neo called from behind as he walked up behind the blue Transformer and patted him on the head. "You missed me?"

"Stop that," Mischief shuffled away the seekers hand. "Where did you find her the new clothes?"

A big grin appeared on Neo's face as he put a finger over his mouth. "That is my little secret. But I can tell it is not hard to find them." Yes it was, by flying around lakes and beaches where people left their clothes on the beach and they were just to pick up when flying low making all the curious and terrified humans to run away or dive to not get hit by a low flying jet. But thaw was not really necessary for the others to know.

Laser Arrow flinched when he saw something that peeked out from behind the black seekers leg and when it noticed it was spotted it gave up a terrified beeping and hid again.

"Hm? What is it Laser Arrow?" Anna asked when she saw the Mini-Con walk over to Neo and started to walk around his legs, searching for something. When he disappeared behind the black seekers leg a new Mini-Con that was walking backwards, close against the Transformer, appeared and continued to walk backwards until he came on the side of the seekers leg watching the blue Mini-Con appear on the other side, still trying to find the newcomer.

Remembering that Neo actually had brought the new found Mini-Con panel, Annas eyes widened. That sneaky son of a… He'd made the Mini-Con his own partner!

"Ha ha ha," Neo laughed and bent down stopping the blue Mini-Con who looked up at the seeker with his head slightly tilted to the side. "You can try as much as want Laser Arrow. You won't catch him."

"You got your own Mini-Con," Mischief pushed away from the wall and stretched up his arms. "Congrads."

"I know that you mean that," Neo chuckled. "I want you to meet…Where did he go now?" He looked around to see if he could find where his new little partner was hiding. Pulling him up from behind his leg he placed the new Mini-Con in front of him.

Now they saw a red chest plate shaped as a bottom of a water scooter it was obvious that Neo had been by a beach when he made the Min-Con come out from the panel. Where else would you find a water scooter?

"Don't be scared, they won't hurt you." Neo glanced up at the others with a dark gaze in his optics. "If they do they will regret it pretty fast…"

"Stop that Neo…" Anna sighed and rolled her eyes and with careful steps she approached the new Mini-Con. "Hey, welcome to-" When she reached out a hand towards the Mini-Con he took a step back and just looked at her hand. A few seconds passed before her greetings were responded when he reached out his pipe shaped fingers and took her hand. "...us!" Anna ended her sentence. Laser Arrow walked up to them now when he saw that it was no problem and greeted to his new found friend even thought the new one looked a little confused of where'd got.

Mischief looked up and flinched slightly when his optics med Neo's. They were very serious and they made the young Decepticon walked pass the black seeker and stopped when he was behind his back.

"Some big plans are about to happen soon. Be prepared for anything." Neo spoke with a low voice.

Mischief nodded and continued to walk. "C'mon Laser Arrow! "he gazed back. "We got some training to do!"

Neo walked over to the remaining group, nodded for himself when he saw the blue Mini-Con run after his partner. "I see that the clothes fit." He smiled when he kneeled down beside Anna.

"Oh, yes… Thanks. I really needed some new clothes," the girl smiled back and held her arms out to show how good they did fit on her. And even the colours looked good on her.

"Try keep then cleaner then your old ones," Neo stood up again he reached out his right hand and opened it jot to give the girl one more thing. A light green jacket with sleeves that just reached below the elbows so you could see the nice black and purple striped sleeves on her new shirt. "Come on, we must go now they wanted us back at the moon base a long time ago. And we don't wanna make the big boss angrier then he already is so…" walking the same way as Mischief, Neo disappeared around the corner, leaving his new partner behind.

The new Mini-Con looked a bit confused of where he would go, but after he saw Anna nod after Neo he knew where to go. With a small wave he ran after the seeker and just before he got around the corner Neo's voice was heard.

"Are you coming, FreeWays?"

To be Continued…

* * *

_(A/N) Why the north of Sweden? Because that is the only environment I can describe, just because I get to see it every year. And I would never trade it away for anything! n.n _

_And I think I'm gonna kill Anna just because she takes up the whole fanfic for herself:goes to find something heavy and made out of stone:_


	16. Chapter 16

_Yes, another chapter! It was about time don't you think! The life I once had has now started to come back to normal! Hah! Ah yes, I have red through all chapters to see what is actually going on ::silly smile:: .. it was a long time I even touched the fic, okay? Now this might not make well with the cartoon show but what the hey::big grin:: It is an update! _:3

2'd note: I've changed **Anna**'s name in the fic it will now and forever be** Mac**, short for Mackenzie.. It goes muuuch better to the name MecMac, you know what I mean? I'll change that in the prewiev chapters later on. Now you know ::smile::

* * *

_Chapter 16_

These red optics filled with hate. The red eyes that had seen so much death. The red optics that once had been that was watching from a distance. They followed every single move that was made over the battle field between Autobots and Decepticons. They watched every single shot and every step that was taken in the wrong direction.

It had passed more then two years since the human girl Mac and the run away Transformer Mischief had joined the Decepticon side, to fight and search for the lost Mini-Cons that were burried all over the planet Earth. Their lives had changed and sacrefices had been made but that was part of their old life, they were not the same they were a year a go.

HotShot fell down to the ground after been knocked out cold by Megraton. The Decepticon leader felt that some one was watching him. He knew this piercing feeling. The watcher was familiar. The optics had watched him many times and with the same hat. Oh yes, this hate. Millions of years of hate. Fiering at the Autobot leader he still kept his optics glancing aroud just in case he would find this _unknown_ watcher.

"_Haha, I know you're out there."_ Megatron thought and got the sinister grin on his lips and threw his hand back avoiding the attacked from behind by Blurr. _"It is just a matter of time until I find you."_

Demolisher came driving, in his tank-mode, towards the battle filed with Mac sitting on the roof, waving with a new Mini-Con panel. They had made it befor the Autobot kids once again.

But Mac had changed. Both her looks and life style. She'd let her hair grow down to her waist and har it rarely up in a pony tail and her left arm had been replaced by a mechanic one after an accident during a battle a couple of months ago. With a gesture of victory, she held up the panel straight up in the air givinh up a loud "woo-hoo" and a big grin appared on her face. This was her life as a Decepticon, to find Mini-Cons when the others were distracting the Autobots. Living at the hiden Earth Base wasn't that bad and he own little room at the base was her safe place, her own sanctuary-

Out from no where Laserbeak snatched the Mini-Con panel right out of Mac's hand, it made a sharp turn and flew back the way Demolisher had taken.

"Hey, stupid bird! Give that back!" Mac yelled while reaching behind her back unhooking a crossbow in the same model that Mischief's Mini-Con Laser Arrow had from her belt, and attached it to her metalarm, jumped down from the tank bot and ran after the metal bird, fiering laser shots after it.

"Why are you just standing there Demolisher?!" Megatron yelled and gave the tank bot a glare that made poor Demolisher stuttering something about that he was on his way to follow the human girl when Megatron cut in.

"Let Mischief fix that!"Megatron snorted. "Decepticons!" His voice was hear outloud over the whole battle field. "Prepare to retreat to the base!" He had a feeling in his gut that the optics that had been watching them earlier were about to show itself and it would not be pleasant for anyone most unpleasant for him since it was mostly aimed at him. "That Mini-Con will be brought to the base later! You are repsonisble for that SkyDemon!"

"Yes sir!" Neo responded over radio and avoided Jetfire who made a dive towards him.

"Nu-uh! That Mini-Con will be ours this time!" Jetfire transformed to robot mode and aimed his gun at the black seeker.

"As if..." Neo made a u-turn and transformed in to robot mode aiming his two guns at the Autobot. "Hey kid?"

The blue car bot with flames on the hood stopped and transformed to robot mode and looked around. There was Autobots lying on the ground, on their way to get back up on their feet. Mischeif watched the other Decepticons getting warped back to the moon base and sighed before responding to Neo. "What?"

"Go after the human and see if she's in need of any help, I don't think these bots won't stay for that long." Neo glanced at Jetfire and gave him a smug smile before he lunged towards him.

The blue car bot rolled his optics. "Fine, though I think she'll handle it by herself without any promblem."

He looked up watching the black seeker fight with the Autubot spaceship. They flew towards each other, there was a shot here and there fist that was aimd at the other. With a snort he transformed back in to vehicle mode and drow after the human.

Come to think of it. He'd almost start to think of all 'cons as some sort of family. Well a very wild and violent kind of family that first wanted him dead... and hits him everytime they see him when they are not in battle.

"_I could still have been alone on the run, beeing an easy target from both sides..."_Mischief thought and passed by Sideswipe who had managed to get up on his knees, shaking his head to get his mind clear. _"...to think of it...not much that separates if from that life on the run, actaullay..."_

But he'd started to learn who it all worked in the group. Never talk if you're not responded and do what you're told with out scrweing it all up and you might keep your body in one part. He also was greatfull that Neo also had changed in his personality that he wasn't the sniper lying in ambush aming at you head, that he'd once been back at Cybertron.

Following the signal from Mac, Mischief was getting closer to her and it seemd like she'd stopped.

Also Mac had changed. She was not the frighten little girl anymore she was almost frightening herself sometimes and there was something that she was hiding.

"Mac!" Mischeif called. "You got the panel? We need to go-" he choked on the last words and hit the breaks when she saw what made Mac take so long.

There, infront of him, a bad memory that never would be forgotten, the red hounds glowing optics glared at him but most at the Decepticon mark on the hood. The red optics filled with hate against every Decepticon that ever excisted. Cyberhound, that was this beast name that came back to Mischiefs memory. The hound was standing on his hindlegs in robotmode with his big jaw slightly open to remind of all the razor sharp teeth that had ripped Transformers apart through million of years, leving the trace of mecha blood behind him where ever he'd gone.

Mischeif hesitated to transform to robot mode, he knew he was faster in vehicle mode. But would he be faster then this beast? Last time they met he wasn't... and now he would find out in a few moments if he was about get out of this situation in one piece. But where was Mac? The signal showed that she was supposed to be... some where around the hound.

Roaring the engine loud once, was the signal Mac had asked for if she didn't hear Mischief call for her at first but not even to this she responded.

"Where is my human?!" Mischeif asked and tried to sound as threatful as he could so that the hound would think that he wasn't as scared as he really was.

"Your human!?" A female voice spat out and walked out from behidn the big hounds hindleg. It was the human of the Blood Hounds; Computerghost. Under her arm she had the Mini-Con panel and in her hand she held something made out of red cloth and over her shoudlder, Mischief saw a blond hair that he was very familiar with. But she wasn't moving so she must be out cold. Had Mac really let someone knock her down?

"She's one of my kind and she does ot _belong_ to anyone!" Computerghost continued and pointed threatening at the blue car.

"You are right..." Mac suddenly spoke with a low voice and opened her eyes. "I don't belong to anyone!"

She clenched her metal fist and with all the power that had been given together with the mechanic arm, she hit the girl in the spine and heard a cracking sound of bones and... was it metal that also broke inside of her? But that didn't matter as long as it was pianful and would let Mac down.

Computerghost gasped and tried to let out a cry of pain but not a sound was heard from her mouth as she fell down on her knees and Mac got ground under her feet. The Mini-Con panel had landed on the ground by the damanged girl's head and Mac reached down for it.

Computerghost grabbed Mac by the wrist and looked up a bit confused and gritted her teeth in pain.

"W-what...?"

Mac jerked her hand from the gripp and picked up the panel, just giving the girl a cold gaze before turning around walking towards Miscehif. But she stopped and turned back to Computerghost and kneeled down, looking at her with a more normal look in her eyes and snorted before reaching for the read cloth that Computerghpost still held in her hand, the cap that belonged to Mac.

"Surprised?" Mac didn't have to say more, she just pionted at the mechanic arm's shoulder, a big metal ball that was attached to the shoulder when her left arm had been ripped off, and on it there was the purple Decepticon mark. On the same place as the one she'd once carved in to her shoulder when she knew that it was no point of runing away.

The sly smile that apperd on the blond girl lips made Computerghosts eyes widen in surprise and shock.

Mischief had been standing on the same place with out letting the big red hound out of his sight. But the beast hadn't moved either. Only at the moment Mac had made her move when hitting the Computerghost in the back, he'd just twitched but held himself back. Why?

Hearing the door open, Mischief snapped out from his thinking and head Mac's voice as she closed the door.

"Let's go before the big dog decides to make a move."

Mischeif roared with his engine once more, drow backwards and spun around to get in the right direction so he could just step on it and get away without even get a skratch from Cyberhounds sharp claws.

"Mac..." Mischief spoked when they had reached saftey and he cut down on the speed and moved forwards in a normal speed. "I guess you are still upset with the arm... Right?"

She didn't answer she just looked down on the panel she held in her arms.

* * *

_It is just a short chapter.. My head have problems with English right now and I need to watch more Transformers ::silly smile:: and I got no spelling controll on my computer sinc eit managed to die a couple of months ago and it is dying again... so please bare with me on this chapter if you see any spelling errors._


End file.
